


Be With You (On Hiatus)

by yazaki30



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I add more in the future, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Platonic JiKook, Romance, Smut, platonic yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazaki30/pseuds/yazaki30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that begin after Yoongi and Jimin married... Domestic life of Yoonmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a writer block with my first story 'In the other world' and decided to make this story to freshen my mind...
> 
>  
> 
> Cross-posted at Asianfanfics and Wattpad.

He was standing in front of full body mirror, dressed in black tuxedo with a white tie and hair styled. 'This is it...' he thought. 'Calm down Yoongi, this is what you want, this is what he always want and now is the time' He took a deep breath and realised it slowly to calm his heart that start beating faster.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding day

He was standing in front of full body mirror, dressed in black tuxedo with a white tie and hair styled. 'This is it...' he thought. 'Calm down Yoongi, this is what you want, this is what he always want and now is the time' He took a deep breath and realised it slowly to calm his heart that start beating faster. The door was opened suddenly making him jump slightly. Before he can shout some protest he was tackled by someone.

"HYUNG!!!" The person shouted and hugged him tightly.

"Hoseok I can't breath...." He said with a grunt afterward.

The person 'Hoseok' realised him and laughing sheepishly.  
"Sorry, sorry" Hoseok said while scratching his head.

"You wrinkled my clothrs, you punk" He grunted and smoothing his clothes.

"Eyy, Hyung..... You look handsome anyway" The younger said, nudging him with his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows.

He huffed but smiled when he saw the younger was radiating happiness.... He was the one who should radiate happiness the most but his friend was like the sun, well he didn't doubt it because Hoseok was their ball of happiness or what the younger himself said their hope.

"Hah.. I really can't believe this day happened, because our grumpy and a little bit coward hyung was actually gathering his courage and make it this far" Hoseok said while flailing his hands, his tone playful.

"Yah, you punk... how dare you insulted me... I'm older than you have a little respect" he said smacking Hoseok head slightly.  
"Hahaha... anyways congrats on your wedding hyung" the younger smiled brightly and he smiled back with his gummy smile.

The door was opened once again by their friend - Namjoon who was tucking his head at the crack.

"Are you ready?" He said smiling his dimple showing.

He nodded and walked to the door followed by Hoseok.  
They walked past the hallway towards the room where everyone was gathering. The room was filled by their friends and families. His two friends then walking to their seat, leaving him to walk to the altar where the priest was there smiling at him.  
He stands there looking at all the guest, he looked at his parents. They're smiling at him, well his mother was smiling with tears pooling in her eyes and his father was smiling proudly. He looked at his friends - no, their friends - they all looked happy too. Then he looked at the woman that sat besides his mother, she was smiling her eyes crinkle to form like a crescent moon.

The sound of door opening and music start playing averting his attention. He looked to the opening door, two person entering. One with black suit that escorted the other with white tuxedo and black tie. To say he is stunned was far beyond right, he can't take his eyes away from the person. It was like seeing angel that send from the heaven, well he believed the person is angel. His lips stretched to form a smile when the person that from the first looking at the ground now was looking at him. The person lips was forming a smile too, a sincere and beautiful smile he ever see.

He braced himself when the two neared him. The man with black suit smiled at him and transferring the hands of the other to him then telling him 'Take care of my son' with a low voice so only him can hear them. The priest started his speech but he seemed to become deaf because he can't hear anything else just seeing the beautiful creature from heaven that standing beside him. The person who always makes him smile, who he knows for three years, who he dated for one years, who he would do anything to make them happy, the one who squirmed his way to his life. Park Jimin.... That was the beautiful angel name. Park Jimin was the one who changed his bored and dull life to a better and brighter life. Park Jimin who was standing beside him with a smile so bright and so big and it's the same with himself. Park Jimin...

"Park Jimin, do you take Min Yoongi to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish till death do us apart?" The priest said looking at Jimin who looked at him.

"Yes I do" Jimin said while looking straight at him with a smile. His eyes showed everything, love, adoration and sincere that makes him drowning at the feels of happiness.

"Min Yoongi, do you take Park Jimin to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish till death do us apart?" The priest said looking at Yoongi and didn't really realize the slip that Jimin was in fact a man.

"Yes I do" he said still looking straight at Jimin trying to pour his love with his eyes and smile.

Jimin smiled wider but tears started gathering at his beautiful eyes, he can heard some sobs coming from his friends and family seats. That's definitely Taehyung or Hoseok, he didn't know he didn't pay attention. So he just heard the priest said something about kiss that he pay attention. He dived down to capture Jimin's lips, it's soft like always. Their lips moulded together perfectly, Jimin closed his eyes making a trail of tears fall through his chubby cheeks. He heard applause, cheering, and their friends shout booming through the room. He broke the kiss after a while and put his and Jimin's forehead together, wiping the tears from Jimin's eyes with his thumb. Jimin hands looping at his neck then tugged him forward to warm embrace, shoving his face at his neck. He put his hands at Jimin's waist holding him tighter. They parted and looking at each other, conveying the love with their eyes then finally with words.

"I love you, Jimin." He said, cupping Jimin face.

"I love you too, Yoongi" Jimin smiled brightly.

This is the happiest moment in his life


	3. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin moving in together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the real begining of Yoonmin life as a married couple....

It was first week in June, the air is hot and thick with humidity. He wiped the sweat from his forehead after putting one big boxes at the new living room. He huffed looking around the room, full of boxes, and furniture everywhere. He heard footsteps behind him then a box was put at the ground beside him, a sweaty Jimin was there wiping his face with his sleeves. He stared at the male with a white long tshirt and jeans, how can Jimin wear long sleeves at this time is beyond normal. Jimin look at him after sensing the stare.

"Well, whatcha looking? Are Hobi-hyung and Kookie coming or not?" Jimin said tilting his head and gaze curious.

"Yeah, they're coming. Hoseok is picking Jungkook up, they're on the way here right now maybe..."  
He shrugged and moving towards the front door to continue moving the boxes that still pilled at the parking lot next to his car. 

"Okay, I will unload the boxes here. If they arrived, they must help you" Jimin said while opening the boxes of clothes and moving to the bedroom.

He didn't answer because Jimin already gone to the bedroom. He walked slowly to the elevator, pushed the button and the door opened with a ding. The AC soothing his heated skin, the cool air decreased when he was out of the small box but then it was replaced by hot air when he was outside the building. He stopped in front of his car, he stared at all the boxes thinking what should he take first. His gaze landed at the boxes of kitchen ware and remember Jimin advice - no, it was an order but in a nice way. He decided that's the first one, he then looked at the main road. 'Where are they? If they take detour, I'm going to kill that Jung Hoseok!' He thought with a scowl and proceeded taking two boxes and entering the building. When he arrived at the front door, Jimin was at the living room after seeing him with the boxes Jimin smiled.

"Oh, good you bring the kitchen ware! Put them at the kitchen please~" Jimin said with a sweet voice still smiling.

He smiled back and walking towards the kitchen, seeing Jimin smile and sweet voice was making him a little happier and decreased his bad mood. He walked back to the front door and Jimin was standing at the hallway to the kitchen looking at the boxes at the counter.

"Thanks, Yoongi-hyung" Jimin smiled his famous smile.

The smile is still effectively makes his heart beat a little faster. He smiled back his gummy smile and walked out of the room. After some moving back and forth to the apartment, the two friends of them still didn't arrived. It's making him irritated. He's outside the building and seeing two silhouettes near his car, he jogged to there and upon seeing his two dongsaeng he frowned.

"What makes you come this late?" His voice was calm, too calm and contrast with his face.

His remarks seemed to make the other two surprised, they jumped slightly and wiped they're head at his direction. The surprised face gone and replaced with fear after seeing him.

"O-oh Yoongi-hyung, I don't know you were there..." Hoseok said struggling to meet gaze with him, Jungkook shuffling in his place and looking nervous.

He stayed silent and looking at them with raised eyebrows. After some seconds of silent, he look at them with a blank face and hands crossed in front of his chest. Hoseok looked at him and instantly avert his gaze the second our eyes met, then Hoseok nudging Jungkook with his elbow. They seemed to communicate with they're eyes only, and Jungkook stepped forward when the finished 'talking'.

"U-um I'm sorry hyung. I'm asked Hoseok-hyung to stopped at the convenient store and then we took our time there too long." Jungkook was looking between the ground and him, like the younger was afraid.

He sighed looking at the two dongsaeng face of guilt and reached forward to ruffle Jungkook hair, then pat Hoseok shoulder. He walked to his car and began to pick the box. Hoseok and Jungkook still standing there, stunned at their hyung action.

"So, are you going to help or not?" He asked them, hands full of boxes.

They scrambled to pick the boxes too and following him towards the building. The elevator was cramped with an addition of two more body and more boxes and it feels hotter in the small room. He glanced at Jungkook who just have one box and a plastic bag, before he can ask what it is the door opened with a ding. He walked out to the hallway and stoped at his apartment door, turned the knob and pushing it with his side. Hoseok and Jungkook walked in first then he closed the door with his foot. He put the boxes down, Hoseok and Jungkook already done with their and they're looking around the place.

"Where's Jimin?" Hoseok asked while he walked to the to the balcony at the side of living room. 

He wants to answer but interrupted by Jimin himself poking his head out from the bathroom. Seeing Jungkook from standing near him, he smiled and coming out of the bathroom.

"Kookie! You're here!" Jimin beamed and hugged the younger side. 

"Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook struggled to break free, he seemed to have some idea and lifted his hands with the plastic back towards Jimin "I'm bringing Ice cream and snacks" Jungkook said dangling the plastic bag in front of Jimin face.

Jimin lit up hearing ice cream, Hoseok who was then on the balcony now standing beside him watching. 

He looked at Hoseok then asked him with a low voice. "Is that why you are late? Buying food?"

"Yeah, Jungkook said he wants ice cream then he think about Jimin and began to search for his faborites..." Hoseok said and scratching his neck.

He hummed looking back at Jimin who was now noticed Hoseok's there. Jimin make his way to Hoseok and engulfing the male with warm hug.

"Hey, Hobi-hyung" he beamed while releasing Hoseok.

"Hi, Jimin-ah" Hoseok smiled.

"Now you already here and bring food too, why don't we continue with this as soon as possible so we can eat the food?" Jimin said gesturing to all the boxes and plastic bag still on Jungkook hands then put his hands at his hip.

The two nodded and he groaned seeing Jimin like that, he's so adorable. Jimin then walked past Jungkook, grabbing the plastic bag towards the kitchen maybe to store them at the fridge. The three of them proceeded to walk out the door and bring more boxes.

After half an hour later all the boxes was in the living room. Jungkook and Hoseok was sprawled at the couch with a mini fan in front of them blowing the air at their face. He smiled ar the sight, then walked to the kitchen seeing Jimin preparing the cool drinks for them.

"Need help?" He said while standing beside Jimin and snaking his hand at the male waist.

"Yes, please~" Jimin smiled and kisses his cheeks "You work hard, thank you" he said shyly.

"It's my job, and is that my reward?" He said pouting a little then smirked when an idea formed. "You must give it to properly" he smirked and leaned forwards.

He captured Jimin's soft lips in his, feeling the softness of the other lips, the sweetness of that plum lips. It was a sweet kiss, not rushed or lust, just closed lips touching. He parted gazing at that beautiful eyes, they smiled a loving smile and closing the gap again locking their lips. This time he tilted his head to deepen the kiss earning a sigh from Jimin, Jimin's hand griped his front shirt and his hand at the other waist tighten pulling Jimin closer to him. They parted when a cough was heard at the doorway. Hoseok was leaning at the door frame smug smile on, Jungkook beside him with the same smug face. Jimin blushed red and he just glare at them a little irritated that they're interrupted.

"I see you enjoying sucking each other than thanking your friend who help you..." Hoseok said with a raised eyebrows.

"Hobi-hyung! I already prepare the drink, here." Jimin said putting the drinks at the dining table, face still red.

The two take the seat and grab their drinks, he sat across from Hoseok and take the drink too. Jimin was taking the snacks and ice cream out of fridge then put all of them at the table. He took a seat beside him, with a spoon in hand he take the ice cream tub and dug in. They was silent for awhile enjoying the drinks and snack. 

"By the way, are you two going to stay for dinner?" Jimin casually ask, shoving his mouth with ice cream.

Hoseok looked up and glanced at Jungkook who still stuffing his mouth with ice cream and chips.

"Nope, I have something to do..." Hoseok shakes his head and looking at Jungkook again "Jungkook how about you?" He said nudging the younger.

"Huh?" Jungkook said with mouth full, some of the food fall out from his mouth.

"Yah, don't speak with mouth full" Jimin scolded taking tissue near the counter and wiping Jungkook mouth that has ice cream all over.

Hoseok was laughing with high pitched voice and he smiled looking at the younger action. Jungkook maybe look like an adult but really was still a kid. After Jimin cleaning Jungkook face, the younger asked again what they're talked about.

"I was asking are you going to have dinner here as well..." Jimin said with a huff.

"Oh. No, I'll going to help Jin-hyung at the shop." The younger smiled and continued to finish his ice cream.

Jimin hummed and began to eat his ice cream too. Seeing the ice cream he wanted a taste too, his drink almost gone. He poked Jimin's side making his husband look at him questioning. He opened his mouth slightly and eyeing the spoon with ice cream. Jimin looked at his hands then smiled slightly, directing the spoon at his mouth. He accepted it, feeling the ice cream melting at his mouth and the cool sensation. Jimin scooped again and feed him the ice cream then feeding himself after that. It continued until the ice cream gone. In that time Jungkook and Hoseok finished too, Jimin gathered the glass to the dishwasher and Hoseok take the tub and plastic of snacks to trashcan. He wiped the table from the crumbs and Jungkook helped Jimin washing the glasses and spoon. 

After that Hoseok and Jungkook headed out, saying good byes and asking when will the dinner party that was answered by Jimin that will held at this weekend. They were standing at the living room, staring at the boxes then looking at each other. Jimin smiled and he shrugged, they began to sort out the boxes. One hour passed, the living room now has some space there were some boxes left. Jimin looked at his phone then looking at him.

"How about we go grocery shopping? I need to stock our food and for dinner" Jimin said while walking towards the bedroom.

"Okay." He followed his husband.

Jimin was taking of his shirt showing his body, he stared at his husband glorious body. Feeling the stare Jimin looked through his shoulder, eyes asking 'what?'. He took a few steps towards Jimin and circling his hand at the male waist tugging him closer and buried his face at his husband neck. Taking Jimin's smell and nuzzling his nose at the expanse of his husband neck, kissing the skin. Jimin put his hand on top of his, and tilting his head to make more room for him. He left butterfly kisses at his husband neck making the other sigh contented. When he began to drop open mouthed kiss at the skin his hand was squeezed by Jimin.

"Yoongi..." Jimin warned, turning his head slightly. "We have to go, not now" Jimin detached the hands from his waist and turning to face him.

He pouted making Jimin sigh and cupped his face kissing his lips lasting a second. "I'll give it to you later, okay?" He said smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled back and muttering an okay. They continued to get dressed then coming out together, he grab his key car and wallet. Jimin locking their apartment and we off to the car. He drove to the nearest store, they shopped what they need. Jimin handled the food and he the other thing for the house. They come home with a bunch of plastic bag, Jimin immediately prepared dinner and he sorting what they're buying. After sorting the thing at the bathroom, he took his time washing his hand then going to the kitchen. Jimin with a blue apron, standing in front of the stove stirring some eggs and humming some song. There already some food at the table, he watched the male with a fond smile, he feels so happy. From now on he will see this sight everyday, the thought making his heart swell with happiness. He want to hug Jimin so tight, feels the warm body pressed to him, want to drown at his sweet like honey smells, to ensures that this is not a dream. So he does it, he hugged Jimin from the back and resting his chin at the other shoulder. Jimin jumped slightly, knowing it was his husband he's instantly relaxed and pressed back. 

"It's almost ready, just wait a little." Jimin said smile apparent at the tone.

He hummed and turned his head to nuzzle at the crook of the other neck. Inhaling the sweet smells like honey and apple, sighing contented. He tightened his hold at Jimin's waist and buried his face at the space between his husband neck and shoulder. Jimin was a bit confused by the action, turn off the stove and placed his both hand at the hand on his waist.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked while resting his cheeks at his head and swaying them a little.

He shakes his head just buried his face more and a whine come out from his mouth. "Jiminie~"

"Yes, Yoongi~" Jimin sing song and petting his head with one hand.

He looked up slightly, but still under Jimin head. Peering at his husband who have a sweet smile and hand still at his head. He stared at the orbs, so full of love and happiness. He bet his own eyes conveyed the same and his lips stretched to form a gummy smile.  
"I love you" he said, the tone was soft and like a whisper but Jimin heard it. The smile at Jimin face widen, his eyes crinkled forming a crescent.   
"I love you, too" Jimin said and pecked his forehead.  
Suddenly his stomach grumbled making both of them laughing. He released the hug, Jimin ushered him to sit and himself put the scrambled eggs at the plates and took the seat across from him. They eat silently but comfortable, occasionally threw smile at each other, feeding each other. After washing the dishes together, they proceeded to the living room. He immediately sat down at the couch with a sigh, his body feels heavy. Jimin was standing near him, eyes looking at the boxes that still there. From the look he knows Jimin will said 'I'm going to unload them, still have free time before bed'. So, he reach Jimin hands then pulling the younger to fall back at him. Jimin yelped successfully landed on top of him, he secured the younger with his hand circling Jimin's torso.

"Nope, you will stay here with me. Don't do anything about the boxes, we do that tomorrow." He said at the younger ears.

Jimin whines and squirming on top of him. "Ugh, Hyung... can't you just say it don't suddenly pull me." Jimin said still squirming.

"Hey... don't move too much and don't complain I know still do it even if I warned you not to." He said while placing the squirming male at the spaces between his legs.

Jimin seemed to feel comfortable stopped squirming and leaning back to his chest. Jimin head rested at his shoulder back pressed to his chest. He smiled seeing the other pouting but enjoyed the cuddles. He looking at his left and right for the TV remote but couldn't find it. Jimin seemed to understand what he looking for, sat up and reaching at their foot.

"The remote's here. Maybe fallen when Kookie and Hobi-hyung were here before." Jimin said retrieved the device and turned the TV on.

He put his chin at his husband head when they're pressed together again. Jimin was flipping the channels looking for whatever there interesting and settled at some romance movie. It was at near the end of the movie, Jimin was focusing at the movie and he watching Jimin from his place at Jimin shoulder. The light from the TV and the dim light at the room makes the younger face glowing with light. He admired all of them, from the long lashes that looks really beautiful when Jimin blinked at him slowly with a big pleading eyes that he can't refuse, the chubby cheeks that showing the cuteness, the plum lips that always tempted him to ravish them feeling the softness. He traveled from the face down to the neck, the other neck that looked glistening with sweat covering them. The way the skin blossomed with red whenever he sucked and bite the flesh and the way Jimin bare his neck when he sucked the sweet spot, it was where neck met shoulder. He stared at the spot and looking up at Jimin who's still looking at the screen. He smiled devilishly, nearing his mouth to the younger neck kissing the skin. He kissed the skin that were didn't blocked by the shirt, then began licking at the flesh. He looked up to see Jimin's reaction, the younger still has his eyes at the screen. Good, he then proceeded to suck at the skin leaving a blotches of blooming red. He purposely missed the sweet spot deciding to continue at the shoulder, when he feels the skin temperature began heating up he smirked. He continued his assaults until the other began to tilting his head a little to give more spaces. He decides this was the time to attack the spot, so he sucked at the younger sweet spot earning really soft sound of moan. He sucked harder, and bite the flesh slightly, the sound he got was worth it. He licked the flesh and sucking it again, Jimin moaned a little breathless. He raised his head released his mouth from the skin, he can feel the whines bubbling at the other throat. Jimin now was looking at him, he looked back with a smirk eyes began to darken with lust.

"So, Jiminie... Are you finished watching the movie? Because I think I'll receive what you said you want to give me before we go shopping..." he said slowly watching Jimin every move.

Jimin looked back at the screen that still has the movie playing then looked back at him. He reached for the remote turning the TV off, turning his body to face him. Jimin circled his hand at his neck and pushing his body forward so their chest pressed together and faces inches from each other, their nose touching. We breathed on each other face, breath mingled together and Jimin closed the distance. Their lips moving together, they're moving with slow pace savoring the taste. Jimin tilted his head, he took the code so he tilted his head too, deepened their kiss. He moved his lips a bit faster and licked Jimin bottom lips asking. Jimin opened his lips letting his tongue explored freely, licking and playing with Jimin tongue earning a moan from Jimin that he muffled with his mouth. The wet sound of their make out session was the only sound heard, they kissed until they need to breath. He parted the kiss to took air though his lung, now their heavy breathing was the only sounds there. They're kissing again when the air supply was there, it was a bit brutal than before. The clank of teeth, the bitting and the suck were there. This time Jimin was the one who breaking the kiss, breathing heavily and he mouthed at the other jaw. His hand at the other waist creeping underneath Jimin's shirt, tracing the warm skin making the other moaned softly. His hand traveled up until found the small bud, he pinched it and Jimin moaned loudly. The sound instantly go to the south, his member was now hard and strained by his pants. He groaned, sucking the skin at Jimin's collarbone and rubbed the nipples with his thumb. Jimin cried out and thrusts forward making his ass to slide at his hardened member. Jimin let out a drown out and long moan and he groaned loudly. He gripped the other at the waist and looked up at Jimin who looked back with a half lidded eyes.

"Let's move to the bed, shall we?" He asked with a hoarse and low voice. 

"O-okay..." Jimin said breathless and buried his face at his neck.

He lifted Jimin one hand at the thigh the other at Jimin ass, the other warping his legs at his waist. They began walking to the bedroom, he squeezed the firm ass making Jimin moaning at his ear and thrust to him, their hard on slide together. The friction was delicious added by the moaning at his ear, he growled and fastened his pace. When they arrived he didn't bother to close the door and basically throw Jimin at the bed. He crawled on top of his husband eyeing him like a predator, licking his lips at the sight. Jimin's sprawled at the bed his hair splayed at the sheets, breathing heavily with swollen and red lips from their make out session, face blushed red and eyes half lidded. It was so sexy that he can't control himself, he attacked Jimin's lips and hands lifting the shirt until the other armpit. He traced with his finger every space at the other skin, rubbing specially at specific part where the other sensitive. Jimin hands went to his head, gripping his hair and pushing him down by his neck. When they break apart, forehead touching looking at each other.

"Yoongi..." Jimin breathed voice soft, while the hand at his head scratching his nape.

"Yes, Jiminie.." he said blinking once to control his lust. 

"Are we going to go all out?" He asked with deepen blush and averting his eyes making him looks adorable but sexy at once.

'How can he become adorable and sexy at the same time' he thought. He stared a little but then asked back. "Why? You don't want it?" 

Jimin looked back at him instantly. "Oh NO! I-I mean no, I want it... b-but u-um, can you - can you be a little gentle tonight?" He asked timidly.

"Okay... but why?" He asked once more.

"We still have many boxes to handle tomorrow, I don't want to let you work alone while - while I'm sore and can't walk." Jimin said voice become smaller each time.

He smiled, because this is Jimin who always think about other. Of course he will grant Jimin wish, but he also wanted to fucked Jimin out until he can't stand because Jimin was looking so fuckable now. He sighed in his head, what Jimin wants is more important and he didn't want to work alone too.

"Okay Jiminie, I will be gentle don't worry" he cupped the other face.

"Thanks Yoongi." Jimin smiled and pecked his lips.

"Now, why don't we continue the fun?" He asked while pressing his knee at Jimin crotch making Jimin throw his head back and moaned.

The only sound was heard after that was Jimin's moan, his groan and his name shouted by Jimin and Jimin's name from his mouth.

It was really a tiring day, but he didn't regret any of them, not one a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, if you want to request something feel free to tell me about it :)


	4. Adaptation and New Neighbor Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi adapting to the new environment. They have new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!
> 
> It's been a long time since I updated. I have a major writer block and college life is sucks...
> 
> Here you go, it's a bit short. Because I have another ongoing story too, I decided to split this chapter into two part. Please give me feedback so I have inspiration and have the will to write this chapter part 2.
> 
> BANGTAN RELEASED SPECIAL ALBUM!!! THEIR MV "FIRE" IS DAEBAK!!

He was awaken by the sound of alarm clock. He sat up and press the button to stop the ringing from the clock then yawned while stretched his arm up. He feels some weight on his waist and saw it was his husband who's still asleep. The other mint hair splayed at the sheets, chest moving with every breath he takes and letting out soft snore. He smiled fondly, shifting his body to face the other and leaned down to kiss his husband cheeks. The other scrunched his face making him giggled and leaned down again to give a kiss at his husband lips while patting the arms at his waist. His husband groaned, burying his face more on the sheets while the grip at his waist tightened. He laughed and reached up to the other upper hands near the shoulder rubbing at it slowly while calling out his husband.

"Yoongi.... Wake up...." he said softly.

Yoongi grunted opening his eyes slowly and peering at Jimin who's smiling at him. He mumbled something that seemed like his name and sat up with closed eyes. He tugged at Yoongi arms and chuckled when Yoongi nodded off. He leaded his husband out of the bed to the bathroom holding his hands, the other just following him with closed eyes and yawns. When he reached the bathroom he released the other hands to grab the toothbrush, Yoongi still half asleep latching himself at his side. Head resting at his shoulder arms circling at his waist, he glanced at the mint haired male and smoothing the hair that sticking out. The other breathed at his neck sending warm breath making him shiver a little. 

"Yoongi, come on... wake up already." He nudged the other softly until Yoongi opened his eyes and stared at him lazily, he smiled brightly while handing the toothbrush. 

"Hm....'kay" Yoongi released his hold on him, accepting the thing and waited for him to give the toothpaste. 

He gave an amount to Yoongi and to himself, they started to brush they teeth. After spitting the water Yoongi started to take off his clothes to take shower and he washed his face to fresh up, he will take shower after Yoongi left to work. He walked out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he took his apron, tying it to his waist and opened the fridge to see what can he made. It took him fifteen minutes to finish at the same time Yoongi walked in ready with his black pants, white button shirt and black suit to cover it. He admired how the clothes fit perfectly on his husband, how the mint hair contrast with black and how handsome and hot the other looked. Yoongi who was fixing his tie, glanced at him feeling the stares. They're eyes met, Yoongi smirked

"I see you enjoyed the view" the older said and he blushed red shaking his head.

He hurriedly averting his eyes, scrambled to pour the other coffee and himself a juice. Yoongi take seat when he put the coffee and the juice at the table while sitting down opposite from Yoongi. They eat with a short talk about work, bills and next monthly stock of the things at home. It was near one month they live together, they already talked how to split the bills (Yoongi pay them mostly 3/4 and Jimin 1/4), they will stock the things that needs to every months and that was Jimin part mostly. They decided them because Yoongi got paid more than Jimin so Yoongi pay most of the bills and Jimin pay the things at home. They had invited their friends to dinner at their new at the first weekend and the next weekdays they got busy about work (well Yoongi actually get really busy at the first week of his work, even until now). But the feeling of waking up beside Yoongi, eating breakfast together, cleaning the house, waiting Yoongi to get home while preparing dinner then enjoying the cuddle time watching TV that they rarely had when Yoongi busy, most of all the feeling of Yoongi warm body pressed close to him, strong arms holding him securely making him feels safe. That's all so new to him, but not unpleasant at all. It was, it is very pleasant and good time. 

He snapped out of his thought by clattering of plates. He looked up at Yoongi who's putting his plate on the dishwasher, he looked back to his own plate seeing it was empty he drink his juice and sat up gathering all the dishes towards the dishwasher. Yoongi already going to their bedroom muttering that he has to take some documents, he nodded and began washing the dishes. When he finished Yoongi already at the front doorstep putting his shoes on, he walked towards the other while wiping his hands on the apron he wears. Yoongi stand up facing him, he looked at the other tie that was perfectly done. In the first time of Yoongi work he would fix Yoongi’s tie, it always messy because the rush to get to work on time. He would step closer to the other and Yoongi would kiss his forehead after he fix the tie saying 'Thanks Jiminie' with his gummy smile and he smiled back brightly. It's look like Yoongi knows what he thought, the older smiled amused and reached out his one hand circling at Jimin waist and pulling the younger closer. Jimin jerked   
his head up, surprised by the sudden action, looking at the older confused. When his husband stayed silent he opened his mouth to ask but Yoongi beat him.

"Is my wife upset because his husband already had his tie perfect? Shouldn't you happy that I can do it fine?" The older has a smug smile plastered. 

He flushed red, his face warm after hearing the older said 'wife'. Just because he stayed home more than Yoongi, making breakfast, dinner and lunch at weekend, the one who did the house chores, the one who's in the received end. That's all didn't makes him the ‘wife’ because he's a man after all. (Yeah Jimin, just convince yourself like that. After all, we know you are the 'wife' in this relationship.)

He smacked Yoongi arms making the other protest with an 'ouch', he whines loudly while hiding his face at the older chest.   
"What're you saying? I'm a man so I'm your husband not wife!" He said voice a pitch higher while the other just nodded his head lazily saying 'Yeah, yeah'. He pouted hearing Yoongi tone "I'm happy that you can wear the tie fine, I just...I just..."he muttered the last word. He didn't sure what should he said.

"I know, I will not forget to say goodbye and of course the kiss is a must." Yoongi said, smiled fondly at him and then leaned down.

Their lips met halfway, molding together perfectly. The kiss was sweet, they savoring each other taste. When they parted, he was breathless looking at Yoongi under his eyelashes. Yoongi stared back, the stare was full of love, adoration and happiness. Yoongi then smiled and leaned down while he closed his eyes, Yoongi kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes when Yoongi lips leave his forehead.

"I'll be going now, and be back at seven or eight at last. I hope when I get home I'll welcomed by a meal and warm bath, and of course a lovely wife waiting for me~" Yoongi said while distanced their body.

"Of course! I'll make your favourite meal, I make it for you everyday. And I'm not your 'wife' I'm your husband." He said huffing with his two hands on hips, the blush on the cheeks betrayed the mad act. 

"Okay, okay.... so I'm going now" Yoongi said while opening the door.

"Yeah, take care" he smiled and waving his hands slightly.

The other smiled back and gone when the door closed. His smile still plastered on his face, cheeks still a bit pink. He let out a contented sigh turning back and walking slowly to the bathroom to take shower. After that he do the routines involved taking all the clothes to wash them, while waiting he sorting the dried clothes from yesterday to their closet. Then he continued another chores until near 11 am and relaxed for nearly one hour watching TV or surfed through his Twitter and other social media. At 1 pm he already going out to the dance class for kids he worked at, the owner was a really kind man. Gikwang is his name, the man was friends with his senior back at the college Hakyeon-hyung. Hakyeon-hyung was literally the one who give him this job and he was thankful for the kindness, because that he got to knows many adorable and a few talented kids.  
He was walking at the ground floor towards the exit when someone calling his name. He looked back to found the daughter of apartment owner Jiyoung waving her hands at him while smiling. He stopped at his track waiting for Jiyoung who jogged to reach him, her light yellow (yes yellow) hair moved with the movement.

"Hi, Jiyoung-ah." He greeted the younger.

"Hi, Jimin-oppa! How are you? Are you going out to work?" She said with one breath.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm going to work. How's yours doing?" He chuckled and stared at the girl amused.

"I'm fine, just a little task to do. You know, last week I said about the new people that will move to the room beside you and Yoongi-oppa, right? And they moved today!" She said excited clear on her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember you told me. So, they moved today.... should I make something for them?" He laughed seeing Jiyoung excited and patting her head while tilting his head to ask.

"That's lovely of you, Jimin-oppa. I bet they'll be happy to receive anything you make because you're good at anything" she clapped her hands and staring at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Jiyoung-ah" he smiled back while touching his neck.

"Okay, oppa. I'll be going to check the room, have fun at work!" She waved and walking to the elevator skirt fluttering with the skip on her step.

He waved back smiling at the girl act. She's already 20 but her face and her act like a 15. Well her face is really young though making people underestimated her to be a middle scholer. He turned back to the exit proceeded to go to the class. The place not too far away, so he always walks to there. When he arrived there's already some kids with their parents waiting, he greeted the parents politely and the kids kindly. They started when all the kids come, some parents stay there to look at their children and some of them going home. He teach the kids some basics step and easy choreography, and at the end they always danced to a k-pop song. He would ask the kids for the song, they decided the song together and danced to it with free moves. When finished he would wait for the child parents to pick them up then going home, in the way home he brought some needed ingredients for dinner. Arriving at home he prepared the bath by filling the tub with warm water while waiting, he preparing the ingredients for dinner. After a nice bathing that relaxing his muscle from dancing he started cooking, when he wanted to turn the stove on he heard the bell sound. He stopped to hear it again, he tilted his head. 'Yoongi said he'll be back at 7, it's still early but Yoongi will not ring the bell he has the key' he thought to himself.

Well maybe it was one of their friend took a surprise visit. He walked towards the front door wiping his hand on the apron, he turned the knob and opened the door. The man that standing at the doorstep was taller than him with a blond hair that a bit long they nearly touched the man shoulder, the man was smiling with his eyes closed. The man is really beautiful, and he seemed to know this man.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm moving to the room next to you. I'm your new neighbor-" The man talked while smiling still with a soft tone making something at his mind snap.  
"Jaejoong-hyung?!" He cut the man with a pitched high voice too surprised.


	5. Adaptation and New Neighbor Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! I'm sorry again that I didn't update for so long....  
> I have good news and bad news for you.   
> Good news: I'm craving for mommy Jimin and Daddy Yoongi so I definitely write mpreg (I don't know about mpreg at all but I'll try by reading mpreg fanfic more).  
> Bad news: I'm not updating until I finish my exam (that's mean holiday). My exam is in the middle of next month so please don't be mad and bear with it, okay? 
> 
> That's all from me, my sweetest and kindest reader I hope your day is wonderful ~  
> Happy reading ^_^

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm moving to the room next to you. I'm your new neighbor-" The man talked while smiling still with a soft tone making something at his mind snap.

"Jaejoong-hyung?!" He cut the man with a pitched high voice too surprised.

The man - Jaejoong opened his eyes and looking at him and the other eyes widened slightly. They stared at each other until someone come behind Jaejoong and patted the shoulder making Jaejoong break the stare to look past his shoulder. He looked at the much taller man and he gasped slightly after recognizing the face. Jaejoong hearing his gasp looked back and smiling widely.

"My baby, Jiminie~" Jaejoong said with sweet voice while throwing his body to him.

Jaejoong engulfing him in a warm hug rubbing his back and patting his head while mumbling 'Jiminie' over and over. He stayed still for awhile but hugged back after while smiling widely too. The older leaned back and cupped his face. "Wah....you grow so much, Jimin-ah. But I'm relieved that you still had this." Jaejoong said while pinched his cheeks, smiling fondly at him.

They heard a chuckle from behind Jaejoong and the older straightened his posture then grabbed the man hands. "Do you still remember this person? Yunho! It's Yunho my husband." Yunho just smiled at Jaejoong then looking at him still smiling.

Seeing him just looking, Yunho laughed. "Jimin, do you really forget about me?" He said.

"Uh... No, of course not Yunho-hyung. I just- wait, you and Jaejoong-hyung married?" He looked at the two older man who just smiled and nodded their head, Jaejoong-hyung showing his hands that has beautiful ring on his finger. "Congratulations, hyungs!" He squealed.

They laughed together for a while then he remembered that they standing at the hallway. "Oh, hyung please come in. It's feels uncomfortable to talk here." He opened the door wider to let the older in.

"You live alone here?" Jaejoong asked him while peering inside.

"Ah...I forgot to tell you. I’m married too, hyung." He smiled while walking inside after closing the door.

"Eh! Really?" Jaejoong said surprised clear at the tone, he nodded smiling. "Congrats, I'm happy for you Jiminie".

"Oh... so who's the wife?" Yunho said, following the other two into the living room.

"Dummy, don't you see here Jimin wearing apron and he looks like a housewife. Of course it was a man, look at that" Jaejoong sassed pointing at the photograph hanging on the wall. It was a photo of him and Yoongi at their wedding. Yunho walked to the photograph to look at it closer, Jaejoong also doing the same. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" He asked to Jaejoong who looking back at him while Yunho still looking at the photo.

"Ah, if you don't mind I make it myself. Because you still had to prepare dinner for your husband right? What's his name anyway?" Jaejoong said while walking to him.

"Okay, and yes, I had to prepare dinner. My husband name is Yoongi, Min Yoongi. By the way, do you and Yunho-hyung like to have dinner here?" He lead Jaejoong to the kitchen leaving Yunho who now sitting on the couch remote in hand.

"We'd like to, but I help you." Jaejoong said smiling.

He opened the fridge, letting Jaejoong to look inside. "Here hyung, feel free to pick whatever you like." He offered and turned on the stove.

Jaejoong rummaging through the fridge and then looking for the cup, pouring something to one cup and going to the living room. 5 minutes later Jaejoong walked in and looking at what he cooked then taking some ingredients from the fridge and began cooking them. They worked silently for awhile until Jaejoong break the silence.

"Jimin-ah, what kind of person is Yoongi?" Jaejoong asked but his hands cutting some potatoes and paying attention to the potatoes.

"Hm... he's an introvert person so he didn't talk much with the people, his face usually sporting a poker face or scowl or frown when his mood is bad, but although of that all he was really sweet. He's kind, care for the people important to him, he showed them in his own way." He talked while thinking about Yoongi, his mouth stretched to make a smile.

Jaejoong hummed and looking at him and said "I'm glad you're happy Jimin." Jaejoong smiled at him.

"Yeah, Thank you hyung.... and I'm glad you are happy too with Yunho-hyung." He said while stirring the soup.

"So, what's his Job? Tell me all about him, so I can talk to him comfortably." Jaejoong demanded.

"Ok, first he's two years older than me, his hometown Daegu, he worked at S company as an employee. Um...what else?" He asked his eyes focused at the soup.

"When and how you met him?" Jaejoong now beside him helping making other dish.

"I met him at college, Taehyung always talked about his boyfriend and his boyfriend friends that composing music. Then he invited me to his boyfriend studio, that was when I met Yoongi." He's smiling again remembering the past.

"So, Yoongi can make music as composing?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. It's his passion but his parents wanted him to take business and he made his parents pleased by taking business major than music major. But he still making music with his friend on his free times, and he can rap too. Now, he even has his mini studio here." Jimin said while moving the pot to the side.

"He can rap?! Wow, this world really is a small place." Jaejoong said with an awe.

"What do you mean, hyung?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Yunho was a rapper, but now he worked as a director at G entertainment." Jaejoong chuckled.

"Wah, that's great. Yunho-hyung is a director." He said amazed.

They talked until the dinner is ready and now placing the food at the table.

The front door opened by Yoongi who confused by two pair of shoes on the doorway. He walked inside, stopping when he spotted a stranger sitting on the couch watching TV. The stranger then averting his eyes to Yoongi and smiled while standing up. The man turned off the TV, took a slow step towards him.

"Welcome back, Yoongi. I'm Jung Yunho nice to meet you." The man smiled offering his hand.

Yoongi looked at the hand and back to the other face, he took the hand slowly shaking it slightly. "Nice to meet you too. Um Yunho-ssi how do you know my name, and why are you at my house?" He asked.

"Well, I'm- " Yunho word cut by Jimin and another man walked in.

"Yoongi, welcome back. I didn’t hear yo-” Jimin was interrupted by a squealing Jaejoong who was now fast walking toward Yoongi and start fussing, touching and pinching his husband face. Muttering something under his breath, Yoongi just stayed still like a stone he looked at Jimin with a shocked face while Jimin just blinked too surprised to say anything and Yunho was gaping at his husband that literally smothered by other man no by his dongsaeng husband.

Yunho snapping from his shock clearing his throat “Jae!” he said with a firm tone. The authorities leaking from the tone making Jaejoong stopped abruptly but arm still looping at Yoongi shoulder side hugging the smaller man and looking at his husband who was standing there with closed eyes, posture calm but everyone know it’s the opposite. Jaejoong slowly detaching himself from Yoongi and very slowly approaching Yunho, Jaejoong touched Yunho hands and the other hand resting on the taller shoulder. “Yunho-ah…” Jaejoong called with a smooth voice but Yunho didn’t bug when Jaejoong hands caressing his shoulder and the other sneaking at his torso flushing their front body Yunho growled lowly opened his eyes staring intensely at Jaejoong.

Yoongi who was now looking at the couple with mouth opened slightly, astonished by the turning even. He looked back at Jimin who has the same reaction eyes wide with awe and his cheeks pink. Yoongi walked to his side and leaned down to whisper at Jimin ears, didn’t want to disturb the other couple there. “What the fuck happened here?” Yoongi said in low voice. Jimin seemed to snap back from his dazed state and shivered slightly because Yoongi’s low voice and breath tickling the skin making him goose bump. He turned his head to look at Yoongi his cheeks feel hot because the deepened blush, he stared for three second and Yoongi stared back confusedly. When Jaejoong and Yunho moved to the couch he looked at the couple and looking back at his husband that still waiting for the answer. He takes Yoongi hand and leading him to the kitchen, the table was set with all the food he and Jaejoong making.

“Uh-um… Well, they are my-my friend?” the sentence come out like a question because he’s confused what to say. Yoongi looked at him with his blank expression, making him nearly whined but he suppressed it with a sigh. “Okay, the one that fussed over you is Jaejoong-hyung. He’s literally my brother and the other was his husband. They’re our new neighbor that came here to greet us, I and Jaejoong-hyung didn’t see each other for years so I invited them to have dinner.” He finished while looking back at Yoongi gauging his reaction.

“He’s your brother? I never heard about him before though…” Yoongi answered with expressionless face and Jimin know that face, Yoongi always pull that face when he’s disappointed or mad.

“Yes, I know. It’s when I’m young he’s staying in my parent home because Jaejoong-hyung’s parent working at Europe and my parent basically considered Jaejoong-hyung is their son. Jaejoong-hyung leave when he finished high school and moved with his parents at Europe.” He stopped to see Yoongi expression changed to his poker face that means he’s not mad and he sighed internally. “I didn’t see him from then and lost contact 2 years later. That’s why I never told you about him. I’m sorry, don’t be mad Yoongi.” He said while playing his bottom lips with her teeth.

“I’m not mad. Just a little disappointed that I didn’t know someone like brother to you.” Yoongi said while stepping closer to him. The statement making him bit harder at his bottom lips. “But it’s okay if I hear the full story after this. And stop doing that.” Yoongi leaned down and captured his lips.

His eyes widen but then closed slowly, body relaxed. Yoongi lip is chapped but it’s taste like Yoongi, their lips molded together and Yoongi pull him closer by his waist. He grasped Yoongi front shirt and one of Yoongi hands trailing up toward his neck pressing slightly making him tilted his head. The position making the kiss got deeper, he moaned lowly and Yoongi licked his bottom lips asking permission. He opened his mouth gladly Yoongi tongue licking anywhere, it’s feel good and hot making him whimper helplessly and his grip at Yoongi shirt tightened. Yoongi seemed to fulfill his wants retreats his tongue and choosing to nibble at his bottom lips instead. Yoongi is the one to pull back first, he’s breathless trying to take much air needed and fluttering his eyes open looking at Yoongi who’s just centimeter apart from him. Yoongi face is calm but he can see the flickering lust in his eyes, making the warmness at his cheeks intensified, his face must be red. By the look Yoongi gave -he looks proud- his face must be red like tomato.

“You look so hot right now babe. It makes me want to ravish you.” Yoongi said while licking his lips and smirked after that.

He looked down to avoid Yoongi looking at his already red face reddens more, he punched Yoongi chest but he knows it’s too weak and didn’t affect Yoongi. “What are you saying..?” He mumbled but Yoongi hears it clearly.

“I can’t resist when you basically seduce me.” Yoongi chuckled when he looked up with wide eyes.

“What?” He asked confused.

“You’re habit of playing with your plum lips when you’re worried, it’s hot you know.” Yoongi said while his hand moved from the back of his neck to his cheeks thumb caressing his skin.

“Oh… okay.” He said lamely but inside he’s flustered. Yoongi stomach growled loudly making both of them looking down at the said sound and laughed. “Okay let’s eat.” He said while detaching himself from Yoongi.

Jaejoong and Yunho decided that’s the perfect time to enter. The oldest smiling at Jimin and then towards Yoongi, “I’m sorry to interrupt here, let me introduce myself. I’m Jung Jaejoong Jiminie friend but I like to say brother. And this” Jaejoong pointing at Yunho “is my husband Jung Yunho. We’re your new neighbor, nice to meet you Yoongi.” Jaejoong smiled kindly.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Jimin husband and welcome here.” Yoongi bowed slightly.

“So, everyone already here let’s eat. Hyungs please have a seat.” Jimin politely said and gesturing to the table.

They seated immediately and started to eat, the dinner when smoothly, just some little conversation here and there. Yoongi and Yunho volunteering to wash the dishes, Jaejoong dragged him to the living room instead. Jaejoong apologized about the incident before dinner that Jimin just said it’s alright. They catch up about everything when their apart, but the time is not enough because Yunho already finished and the couple has to settle their things at their apartment. So Jaejoong and Jimin promised to talk again tomorrow or the next day.

Yoongi is still taking a bath right now, while he changed to his pajamas. He throws his body to the fluffy mattress settling to the right side of the bed and reached to the nightstand grabbing his phone. He looked through twitter and the group chat at Kakao talk, he laughed at the picture of Hoseok disgusted face looked at Jungkook and Taehyung shoving some large burger to their mouth. He jumped when he heard Yoongi deep voice.

“What are you laughing at babe?” Yoongi said while drying his hair with towel and plopped down beside him.

“Look at this, they always doing something weird.” He said while sitting up and showed his phone to Yoongi.

“You’re right, why are we friend with them?” Yoongi said after snorted seeing the picture.

“I don’t know. But they’re our best friend.” He said smiling and looked to the conversation between their friends.

Yoongi hummed and stand up to put the damp towel at the laundry basket. He send his mom text message about Jaejoong-hyung when Yoongi come back. He put his phone at the nightstand and laying down facing Yoongi, scooted closer to his husband and snuggled to the warm chest. One of Yoongi hand holding him securely at his waist making him sigh contently. After exchanging ‘good night’ they drifted to sleep in each other arm.


	6. Unusual Things and Storm of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi got busy with work and Jimin got self-conscious about himself, became an emotionally unstable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESH!!! FINALLY!!! MY EXAM FINISHED, EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Okay, okay (take a deep breath), so this is a long awaited chapter (pfft nah, maybe not...) and I don't think it's good enough for the long update but I tried my best, please understand (*big eyes).  
> This chapter has a little bit angst, and making Jimin sad is hard but it has to be done. But I promise in the next chapter the condition going to be better.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter, see you soon~  
> (I try to write it faster, maybe next week I finish them)
> 
> Love you~  
> Happy reading!!

_‘Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no (don’t be sad no no no, you’re not alone no no no)_

_Eonjenanananaege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae (you always became a light for me)_

_Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae (hold my hand, come and lean on me)_

_Eonjena himi dwae julge (I’ll always be your strength)’_

He sang along to the song that echoing through the empty house while cutting potatoes into small pieces. He was still preparing dinner although it’s later than usual because he got emergency call from Gikwang-hyung that one of the teacher couldn’t come and asked him to substitute. The class ended later than his usual schedule making him late to do the groceries too. But he hoped Yoongi wouldn’t mind waiting for the food to be done, talking about Yoongi why isn’t he’s home now. He glanced at the clock on the wall, showing the time Yoongi always got home, just then the song that playing from his phone stopped and Yoongi’s ringtone filling the room. He put the knife he’s holding and wiped his hand with his apron walking toward the table where his phone is. He swiped the screen, lifted the device near his ears.

  
“Yoongi…?” his sentence sounds like a question but Yoongi answered nonetheless.

“ _Jiminie…._ ” He heard shuffling and rustling that sounded like paper scraping against paper. “ _Uh, I think I’m not going home until later this night._ ” Yoongi’s voice is calm but he still sensed the guilt and exhaustion there.

  
“Really?” he said struggling to suppress his disappointment.

  
“ _Yeah. Sorry there’s some paper that I must finished tonight._ ” The rustling has stopped and he can hear Yoongi steady breathing.

“Mmm, It’s okay. Have you eaten?” he asked while looking at the food in the table and at the counter that still had ingredient out there.

“ _I ordered take out, maybe they’ll be here in some minutes. You?_ ” Yoongi asked.

“I’m cooking the food just now, I’ll eat after this. Yoongi, eat all the food you ordered no leftover and be sure to eat the vitamin I bought for you, okay?” He said fondly while smiling.

“ _Okay got it._ ” He can sense Yoongi’s smile from the tone. “ _I’ll eat all the food._ ” Yoongi said.

“….What time will you be back?” he asked lips turned down a little.

  
The other line got quiet for a mere five seconds and he can imagine how Yoongi’s face right now. “ _Maybe around midnight, I’ll finish it before midnight. Don’t wait up Jimin, don’t worry._ ”

“Okay. Love you, Yoongi-hyung” He said with a smile.

  
“ _Love you too, Jiminie._ ” Yoongi said and ended the call.

He stared at the phone screen, it’s the picture of him and Yoongi at their wedding. Yoongi gummy smile while he smiled brightly with eye smile, the two of them looks so happy. He smiled fondly looking at it, but his smile slowly gone when he remembers the conversation just now. Yoongi’s going to work overtime again, tonight is exactly a week Yoongi is working overtime. He’s sad and disappointed that Yoongi always said he’s working overtime when it’s near his usual work time not at the morning when he’s going to work. Yoongi always said ‘I have to finish this paper’ or ‘my co-worker is sick I must replace their work’ or ‘my boss give extra work today’. He believed Yoongi’s word but with how distant Yoongi’s been with him this past week he started to think irrationally like what if Yoongi is tired with him. The insecurity inside him began to overwhelm his thought, because usually Yoongi will tell him or complain if he’s tired but Yoongi got home around midnight sometimes after midnight and will go straight to bed. Yoongi’s still hug him in his sleep but in the morning he will wake up, clean up, eat then go to work not even talk to him about his previous day. Without noticing his tears started to flow down his cheeks, some of it dropped at the phone screen.

_‘Majimak niga barabol sarang (I’ll become the last love)_

_Ijen naega dwae julge (that you can look upon)_

_Oh_

_Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no (don’t be sad no no no, you’re not alone no no no)_

_Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae (you always became a light for me)’_

Just now that he realized the song is still playing, he sobbed processing the meaning of the song. He feels sad and alone right now, despite the song that has an excited beat and supporting means. It just makes him sadder because he feels the opposite.   
  
-

He stood in front of his husband that just now finished wearing the shoes. Yoongi turned back to him and leaned down making him closing his eyes. He expected the soft lips of Yoongi on his own lips instead he felt Yoongi lips touch his forehead skin. He opened his eyes after Yoongi drew back.

  
“I’m going now.” Yoongi said with a faint smile.

“Take care.” He said with sweet smile and waved his hand.

When the door closed his smile turned into a sad smile, like the day before Yoongi didn’t talk about his previous day or his work. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen opening the fridge getting his chocolate bar because he needs chocolate to cheer himself up. He slumped down on the couch, reaching for the remote and turned on the TV. Today is his day off, usually Yoongi will finished work early and join him lounging around at the couch or bed. But he didn’t sure if Yoongi will go home early today, the thought made him more upset so he opened the wrapper of the chocolate and started to eat them. After one hour of watching TV, he started his daily chores around the house. He was in the middle of vacuuming the living room there’s someone on the door ringing the bell. He turn off the device and walked to the front door, peeking through the peep hole and seeing Jaejoong-hyung there. He opened the door and greeted the older with smile, Jaejoong-hyung is not alone he’s with his son Hyunsoo. He greeted the boy and received a wave from the boy and a smile back.

“Jimin-ah, I’m asking for your help. Are you busy today?” Jaejoong asked while patting Hyunsoo head.

“I’m free today, hyung. What’s the matter?” he asked while looking at Jaejoong and Hyunsoo who’s fiddling with his toy.

“Can you take care of Hyunsoo today, I have an emergency meeting right now and my sister can’t do it too.” Jaejoong said with a sheepish smile.

“Okay hyung. I’ll be glad to spend the time with Hyunsoo” he smiled and crouched down to the boy level. “because Hyunsoo is a good boy right?” he asked the boy.

Hyunsoo looked at him with innocent eyes and nodded. He chuckled stood up again to face Jaejoong. “Thank you Jimin-ah!” Jaejoong said while side hugging him.

Jaejoong give him the necessaries for Hyunsoo, giving the boy speech about manner and telling him to call if something happened. After Jaejoong gone, he leads the boy to the living room, putting the bag from Jaejoong on the couch and making the boy sat the carpeted floor. He moved the coffee table to the corner to make more room. He looked at the little boy still seated on the floor, playing with his toy making cute sounds. He smiled seeing the adorable act. Hyunsoo is Jaejoong and Yunho son, not adopted but Jaejoong carried the baby because apparently male can get pregnant. He still remember the first time Jaejoong talked to him about it, about the pregnancies and Yunho and his son. Then he got to meet Hyunsoo afterward, the boy still cannot talk much, just broken sentence. Hyunsoo is one and half years old, the boy has both Yunho and Jaejoong features. It’s not the first time he took care of Hyunsoo, Jaejoong and Yunho can be busy for a day and their relative can’t do it too and he will gladly spend his time with Hyunsoo. There’s one time he took care Hyunsoo with Yoongi too and his husband is really flustered if he couldn’t understand what Hyunsoo wants or when Hyunsoo is crying. But when Yoongi’s laughing and playing with Hyunsoo he got this weird feeling not an uncomfortable but a pleasant feeling. 

He snapped from his thought by Hyunsoo “Min…Jimin…” Hyunsoo is calling his name. Hyunsoo already learned his name and can spell it right.

“Yes, Hyunsoo. What’s the matter dear?” Jimin said while sitting near Hyunsoo.

“Soo is….hu-hung-ry, cookie? Cookie?” Hyunsoo calling himself Soo and his effort to form sentence is really adorable. 

“You want to eat snack?” he asked the little boy earned an excited nod. “Okay, wait a minute please.” He said reaching to the bag that have Hyunsoo snack and other food supply. He pulled out a box of baby biscuit, and turn back to Hyunsoo giving the boy one piece of the cookie. “Here you go, one cookie for Soo.” He said with a playful tone.

“Tuh-thank you!” Hyunsoo said while grabbing the biscuit and bite at it, chewed slowly and flashing him a bright smile.

After two bite cookie again he noticed that he didn’t finished vacuuming the room. He placed Hyunsoo at the couch, turning on the TV select the channel that has a cartoon playing and continuing his chore. Then he persuaded Hyunsoo to take a nap by staying at the boy side until he sleeps then slowly go out of the bedroom after making sure the pillows surrounding the bed to prevent Hyunsoo from falling down. He do the laundry and come back to check Hyunsoo, the boy still asleep. He climbed slowly to the bed, not wanting to wake the boy and lay beside Hyunsoo. He tucked the hair at Hyunsoo face and run his finger through the boy soft hair making the latter nuzzling to the pillow. He moved his hand to the boy back rubbing soothingly, smiled fondly seeing the peaceful sight in front of him. His eyelids feel heavy and he decided to close his eyes. Resting his mind and body from too many thought and drifted to sleep.

 

-

 

When he opened his eyes, Hyunsoo is still asleep beside him. He sat up looking to the clock and it’s near lunch, he got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to prepare Hyunsoo fruit salad then proceed to wake the boy.

“Hyunsoo-ah…” he called the boy while rubbing the boy head. “Hyunsoo-ah, wake up.” He patted the boy cheeks softly and blowing at boy face. “It’s lunch time~ wake up~” He singsong while playing with Hyunsoo hair at the nape.

Hyunsoo stirred and opened his eyes sleepily, “….Ma?” mumbled Hyunsoo while trying to sit up. It's the boy habit when he wakes up from nap, he would call him 'Ma', he didn't feel bothered by it on the contrary he liked it. He helped the boy to straight up and stroking his hair tenderly. “Come on dear, it’s lunch time.” he said softly seeing the boy yawn.

“Ma…” Hyunsoo said while stretched his hands up means that he wanted to be carried. He put his hands on the boy armpit and lifted the little body toward himself. One of his hands on Hyunsoo bottom to support the weight and Hyunsoo’s little hand circled around his neck while the boy resting his face on his shoulder. He walked to the kitchen and put Hyunsoo on his high chair carefully, called the boy name twice to make sure the boy is awake. After Hyunsoo opened his eyes, rubbed at them to rid the sleep he looked around and spotted his fruit salad.

“S-ssalad?” Hyunsoo asked excitedly while pointing at the said food and he nodded while smiling. “Soo wan-wants s-salad.” Hyunsoo said making a grabby hand.  
“What do you say when you asked someone?” He said looking at Hyunsoo with tilted head.  
“Puh-please…” Hyunsoo said with big eyes peering at him.

He smiled brightly at the boy and moved the bowl in front of Hyunsoo. “Here you go, eat slowly don’t rush it. Okay?” he said while patted Hyunsoo’s head. the boy nodded and started to eat the fruit with his little spoon. 

He then prepared his own lunch and Hyunsoo bottle of milk. He just prepared a simple lunch with egg, salad and some leftover from this morning. He eat his lunch with a happy Hyunsoo that occasionally asked for his food and he gladly give the boy some piece of them. After that he spend his time at the living room playing, cuddling and watching TV with Hyunsoo. He didn’t realize it’s late in the afternoon when Jaejoong ring the bell and fetching Hyunsoo. Jaejoong apologize that he came later than he promised this morning to Hyunsoo and him but Hyunsoo shook his head slowly and said he’s having fun with him. Hearing that makes him extremely happy because he enjoyed the boy company too, he asked Jaejoong if the older need someone to take care of Hyunsoo he can help the older gladly. He’s back to the living room after Jaejoong and Hyunsoo back to their room, seated at the couch thinking that when he’s with Hyunsoo he didn’t realize the time he spend and the house become lit up. He’s not lonely when there’s Hyunsoo, and that thought made him want to have child as well. His heart swelled thinking about child running through the house, giggling sound and laughter fill the room. He wanted that, especially he wanted to has child from Yoongi and his blood. Wanted to see how their child looks like, will the child take his features more or Yoongi’s. Yoongi will be a wonderful dad, maybe a bit strict but absolutely a dotting dad when their child is a girl. He chuckled when imagining that thought but thinking about Yoongi reminding him about their condition now, he’s scared if he bring this topic to Yoongi now, the man will leave him because why not. He’s so imperfect, he bet Yoongi’s tired of him now then maybe the child topic will be the pull to end them.

So, he just swallowed his thought about child and stay to please Yoongi, so he still here because Yoongi’s still care. Yoongi still come home, still said I love you through the phone and still sleeping at the same bed with him. He sighed loudly and looked up, the clock showing it’s already 7.30 pm. Yoongi usually back at 7 pm, he hope today Yoongi will not work overtime again. He got up then rummaging through the fridge to see what’s for dinner then decided today he don’t need to the convenience store. Then he walk to the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water then pick up the dried clothes and fold them neatly. After that he got back to the bathroom, stripped and submerged to the warm water. He sighed contently relaxing his strained muscle, he washed himself and stay there for another 5 minutes and got out. He warped his body with towel on his hips and one more to wipe his hair. He got to bedroom and walked to the bed while dried his hair. He passed the full body mirror, he stopped to look at himself. His cheeks are chubby and it seems to be chubbier than last year, his body not well-built like when he’s in college. He always insecure about his body, what if he’s fat, he looked at his stomach and frowned. He indeed gaining weight, he pinched his cheeks, stomach and thigh where he thought have more meat than the other part of his body. He looked up and down his body while frowning for another minute then stopped when his phone dinged, he went to the bed where the device and his clothes are. He wore his underwear and shorts then the shirt and reached for the device seeing one unread message. He opened it and it’s from Yoongi, saying that he couldn’t went home early that he would finish at 10 pm or so. He sighed loudly then lay down while closing his eyes phone still at his hand, the grip tightened when let out a shuddered breath. His grip loosens and the phone slipped from his hand when he moved both of his hand towards his face then blocked his eyes with them. Tears started to roll down at the expanse of his cheeks, he silently cried but then it turns out to full sobs. Just the sound of his sobs and occasionally he let out a wail filling the room, he cried until he’s exhausted. His eyes and nose definitely red, when he opened his eyes it sting from crying. He sniffled and turned his body curled to himself, his body feels heavy and he allowed his eyes to close slowly, body relaxing and his conscious slipped away.

 

-

 

When he wake up it’s late at night seeing by how dark the sky from the bedroom window, he got up stepped in front of the opened window, he closed it and draw the curtain close. He take his phone on the way out of the room, and looking at the time. It’s near 11 pm that’s mean he slept for 3 hours, then his stomach protested because the lack of food. He’s too hungry to cook dinner, so he decided to make ramen. He knew it’s bad to eat ramen in these late hours because it could make him gain weight, but he don’t care anymore about that. After three minutes of waiting, he eat them peacefully but when he nearly finished eating the front door clicked and sound padded foot can be heard, he froze a seconds and turned his head towards the kitchen door. Like he hoped Yoongi come into the kitchen with messed hair wide eyes. 

“Jimin?” His husband expression is one of surprised and tiredness.

He smiled to make Yoongi loosen a bit “Welcome back, hyung” he said sweetly while standing up.

Yoongi just stand there while staring at him, especially at his face. He internally confused with this, because is there something stuck in his face making Yoongi stare at him like that. But his husband seemed to focus back and stuttered a responds “U-uh… I-I’m home…” Yoongi said distracted. Yoongi stepped closer to him staring straight to his eyes, “Jimin, have you cried?”

Hearing that he widened his eyes, because how did Yoongi knows. Like Yoongi know he asked, his husband continued “Your eyes are puffy, like when you’re finished crying.”.   
He bites his lips to prevent the incoming tears that started to gather at his eyes. “I-I… I-” his voice cracked at the beginning then muffled by Yoongi’s shirt. Because Yoongi’s hugging him tight, his husband hands circled around his waist and at his neck near his nape. Engulfed by Yoongi’s warm body, Yoongi’s cologne and Yoongi’s strong arm around him. This is Yoongi, his Yoongi. He warped his arm at Yoongi torso, hugged the male as tightly and clutched Yoongi’s shirt for support. He released all the pent up emotion by crying onto Yoongi chest, muffled the other name again and again like a mantra. Yoongi appreciate it by calling his name too and rubbing his back soothingly while rocking their body slightly. When his crying subdued, Yoongi pulled away to look at his face. Yoongi hands moved from his neck to his chin and lifted his face making him stare at Yoongi guilty and sad eyes. Yoongi’s hand moved again towards his cheeks to wipe the tears that still flowing. “I’m sorry, Jiminie… I’m really sorry. I’ve been busy with work that I didn’t spare you my full attention.” Yoongi frowned. “I’m a bad husband. I don’t realize that I’ve been leaving you alone.” Yoongi voice was full of guilty and anger while turning his gaze away.

He cupped Yoongi’s face with both hands and turning it to face him, “Yoongi…” he said softly but his voice is hoarse because of crying so much. Yoongi didn’t meet his gaze so he called his husband name again “Yoongi… look at me.” He pleaded softly. Yoongi finally look at him and he smiled. “I know you’ve been busy this past week, and that making you didn’t pay me your full attention and make me lonely too.” He said.

Yoongi expression become more guilty but he added quickly “But I also know you’re doing your best at work and it’s not your purpose to have so many work this week. I’m also glad that today you’re here with me talking to me, because I thought you’re tired of me. You didn’t talk to me like usual we just exchange formal conversation, I know you’re tired from work but can’t you spare me a little time to chat with you even if it’s about work I don’t mind.” He finished seeking Yoongi’s expression.

“Yeah…you’re right, Jiminie. I’m too focused on work that I neglected you. I’m sorry, will you forgive me?” Yoongi said with hopeful tone and big eyes.

“Um…I’ll forgive you if you promise me if something like this happened again, you busy with work you will talk to me and don’t neglect me.” He said with serious tone.

“I promise I will not do it again. But if I started to ignore you just wake me up or slap me to make some sense in my head.” Yoongi said with a determined eyes.

He hummed “Okay.” He said while dipping down to bury his face on Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi nuzzled his face on his hair and pulled him closer by his waist. He sighed contently but then smelling something unpleasant. “Yoongi, you stink. Take a bath now.” He commanded after pulling away from Yoongi and give his husband a scrunched nose. “Go now, hurry. Aren’t you want to sleep?” he asked with raised eyebrow.

Yoongi pouted cutely, “But I’m tired can’t I just go straight to bed?” Yoongi asked and he shake his head. his husband slumped his shoulder and sighed muttering an ‘okay’ before dragged his body to the bath room. He got back to the bedroom, searching for Yoongi’s clothes. 

Yoongi entered the bedroom after a solid 10 minutes, with a damped hair and towel around his waist. After his husband dressed he gestured to the other to join him on the bed, Yoongi gladly crawling towards him and sat beside him cross legged. His husband tugged him towards his lap and he accepted it. Yoongi asked him to dried his damp hair, he reach up to the other head and started to dry the hair with towel carefully. Yoongi’s hands resting loosely around his waist, after dried the front side of Yoongi’s hair he moved to the back side and Yoongi leaned down to rest his forehead again his neck near his collarbone. Yoongi’s warm breath tickling his skin, but it’s pleasant, he miss this warmness. But then Yoongi started to gave fluttering kiss around the skin that turned to open-mouthed kiss. He already finished drying his husband hair but letting Yoongi do whatever he wants. He moaned slightly when Yoongi sucked his sensitive spot between neck and shoulder, Yoongi mouth traveled up near his jaw and then towards his ears. He moaned again when Yoongi licked and sucked his earlobe, he shuddered when Yoongi pulled away. Yoongi looks at him and his eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes, he blinked slowly saying with his eyes to Yoongi to kiss him. Yoongi didn’t waste time and leaned down to finally capture his lips, first it just a lovely kiss they separated and then kissed again this time with more passion. Yoongi deepened the kiss by tilting his head, and pulling him closer. They separated again to catch their breath and stare at each other eyes lovingly. “I love you” Yoongi said. “I love you too.” He answered. Then they lay down together, facing each other then falling asleep on each other arms.


	7. Other Perspective Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Jin's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! (I always said that recently) This update is late, last week my friend was seeking my help about part-time job to teach (about science - simple experiment) at an elementary school near our uni and we spent the weeks preparing the materials for it. The effort is worth it because the kids is enthusiast about the experiment, they're really adorable.
> 
> So, I decided to split this chapter into some parts. This is part one, and the next part will be ready four or five days from now (hopefully).
> 
> I'm still emotional with Yoongi's Mixtape guys!!! >_

 

 _“He cried Jin!”_ Jaejoong screeched and Jin draw his phone from his ear while flinching because of the sound. _“ I heard him and I wanted to check on him but Hyunsoo is also crying, then after Hyunsoo calm down I didn’t hear any sound from his room. I realized that he must be fall asleep, so I decided to ask him the day after.”_ Jaejoong said with a frustrated sigh.

“What did he said then?” Jin asked the older man already predicting the result wasn’t good because the frustrated sigh that he heard.

 _“He said nothing is wrong, it’s already solved and it’s about Yoongi.”_ Jaejoong said with a calmer voice.

“Really? He didn’t say what’s the problem? Considering it’s about Yoongi after all.” Jin said with a concern leaking through his voice.

 _“Yeah, although  I asked him he stubbornly said it’s alright and do not to worry. How can I not? Look at him now, he’s upset I know it from his eyes. But I don’t have the times to peer and talk seriously with him because I need to go to Jeju tonight.”_ Jaejoong said with a low voice in the end and there’s so much rustling can be heard.

“Jimin is always a stubborn one…. He will try to fix it himself and didn’t tell other about it. You’re going tonight, hyung?” Jin asked and it takes some times for Jaejoong to answer.

 _“Yes. I’m packing right now, I’ll be back maybe five or six days later.”_ Jaejoong said while the rustling stopped _“You must talk to Jimin, I’m worried about him.”._

“I will hyung, I’m worried too. I’ll confront him this Saturday when me and the other gather at his and Yoongi home to hang out.” Jin said with a smile.

 _“Okay, I’ll count on you Jin. Tell me all about it as soon as you know about it, yeah?”_ Jaejoong asked.

Jin hummed and ended the call after wishing Jaejoong good trip. Jin sighed while tucked his phone back to the black bag he carried. He continued his trip to the store, he buys all he needs and hurried back to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. When he arrived he went straight to the kitchen, sorting the groceries and started making dinner. He’s mostly finished all the cooking, when he feels a pair of arms circling his waist and firm chest touched his back.

“Hi dear, didn’t hear you come back.” Jin said while relaxing with his boyfriend presence near.

“You always so focused in cooking that you didn’t hear anything. Smells good.” His boyfriend deep voice near his ears and the warm breath tickling his skin.

“Of course, whatever I cook always smells good.” Jin boosted.

“Yeah, the food smells good. But not good as yours.” His boyfriend said while inhaling his scent and nuzzling at his neck.

“Namjoon!” he reprimands his boyfriend while blushing. “You’re so cheesy and don’t start it now, we must eat.” Jin said while peeling the other hands from his waist.

Namjoon chuckled and they eat dinner with peace, after wash up and cleaning the kitchen. Jin and Namjoon watched Jin favorites drama, but Jin is too distracted by his thought about his younger friend Jimin. Namjoon who enjoyed Jin warm body near him and actually pays attention to the drama glanced at Jin who’s staring at the television but his gaze is distant. Namjoon reached for the remote and turn off the television, lack of sound snapped Jin from his trance of thought.

“Why did you turn it off?” Jin asked confused while glanced to his left.

“It didn’t matter, you didn’t watch it. What’s wrong? Is there something bothering you?” Namjoon asked while rubbing circles on Jin waist.

“It’s Jimin.” He stated leaning his head on Namjoon shoulder. “I heard from Jaejoong-hyung that he had problem with Yoongi but Jimin assured that’s it already solved. Jaejoong-hyung didn’t think so because Jimin’s upset these past days. Jimin is the type to hide his problem, he’s stubborn and I’m worried.” Jin finished and waiting for Namjoon to talk. After a minute of silence, he glanced up to see Namjoon listening or not. Namjoon was scrunching his face a look of when he’s thinking or remembering something. “Joonie?” he asked.

Namjoon snapped back and looked at Jin face that asking him ‘what’s wrong?’ he smiled slightly and hummed to say nothing is wrong. “Well, Jimin is stubborn and so is Yoongi, maybe they had an argument or something. If Jimin said it’s nothing to worry about then just do that, let Jimin and Yoongi solved their problem.” Namjoon said while his hand playing with Jin’s hair.

“I know, but it’s been near two weeks Joonie. I couldn’t see Jimin upset like that, my feeling telling me that I must know what’s going on…” Jin said.

“Okay, if you say so.” Namjoon said while chuckling.

“Oh by the way, this Saturday we’re going to hang out at Jimin and Yoongi place. Do you have any schedule at that day?” Jin asked while snuggled close to Namjoon.

Namjoon is silent for awhile remembering his schedule for fan sign of his latest book. “Unfortunately, I have. The fan sign at Changwon will be held that day.” Namjoon said with a frown.

Jin sighed disappointed but Namjoon hands that running back and forth on his side comforting him. “How long are you going to be there?” Jin said eventually.

“Two days, Friday and Saturday. I’ll be back Sunday.” Namjoon hands that rubbing his side is now creeping through his shirt.

The warm heat from Namjoon hands on Jin’s skin feels good making the other closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Namjoon shifted his body so Jin is resting his back on the couch and Namjoon head nuzzled Jin’s neck. The hands underneath Jin’s shirt start exploring through the expanse of the other chest and Namjoon’s kissing his neck near the collarbone. Jin tilted his head back to give the other more spaces and grasping Namjoon upper hand for support.

“Joonie…” Jin breathed looking down at his boyfriend. Namjoon looked up with a content gaze. “Let’s go to bed.” Jin stated while attempting to sit up.

Namjoon nodded and stand up pulling Jin with him, they walked to the bedroom holding hands and with a contented smile adoring their faces.

 

-

 

Jin parked his car at Jimin and Yoongi’s apartment parking lot, he’s 15 minutes earlier than the promised time, because he wanted to makes snack for the other knowing their habit of snacking when watching film. He ring the bell at Jimin’s door balancing the bag of food at his hands, Jimin opening the door and smiled when the younger saw Jin.

“Jin-hyung!” Jimin said while hugging Jin for one-sided hug.

“Hey, Jimin-ah…” he said while smiling.

Jimin helped him with the bag and they walked in while talking how they’ve doing this week. Jin didn’t met Jimin for a week and he knows now why Jaejoong-hyung is worried about the younger. Jimin in fact lose his weight a little from what he sees, and have black circle under his eyes, not too obvious but Jin knows. The younger said his week is fine, nothing major happening. After setting the food on the counter and they started to make the snack before the other three arrived Jin realized that Yoongi is nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jin asked casually while looking at Jimin.

Jimin’s hand that just now peeling the plastic of the food stopped abruptly and his bright face started to dim, a frown forming at the younger face. Jin stared while waiting for Jimin to answer.

“He’s… he’s at his office.” The younger said while his frown disappear and a smile replaced it, a smile that does not reach the younger eyes. “Apparently he still have to work on holiday because the company is on the busiest period right now.” Jimin said while continuing the task before, the fake smile still there.

Jin just stay silent and still looking at Jimin, Jimin realized that the older attention to him turned to face Jin. “What’s the matter, hyung?”

He stared straight to Jimin eyes, he can see the longing, the sadness and something else he can’t decipher right now. Despite the urge to ask the younger the problem about the things between Jimin and Yoongi, Jin just said “It’s nothing.” With a smile.

After that the two of them work in silence until the front door bell ringing repeatedly making loud noise filling the house. Jimin and Jin exchange a look and they sighed knowing it’s Taehyung or Jungkook because the two liked to behave like that being the youngest and second youngest of the group. Jimin’s the one who opened the door and got tackled by Taehyung and then Jungkook, their laughter can be heard by Jin who just smiling fondly because the other two can make Jimin laugh and smile sincerely.

The rest of the day was spent with them watching movie, talking to catch up with each other lifes. The entire time Jimin is smiling and laughing brightly thanks to the trio - Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook. Well, Jimin mood become a bit down when the topic of Yoongi was bought up but it disappears as soon as Jungkook started talking about the prank he and Taehyung did to Hoseok. Jungkook seemed to notice how Jimin mood will be down when it’s about Yoongi, because the younger will change the topic immediately to make Jimin distracted or make Jimin smile and laugh.

Jin looked at the interaction between Jimin and Jungkook and smiled knowingly, their relationship is more than friends but not romantically but more of brotherly. Jungkook always looked up to Jimin but the younger didn’t show it and Jimin always caring about Jungkook, taking care of the younger with utmost care. Jin knew the reason is because back on college Jungkook is a loner but Jimin is the one who can break Jungkook’s wall and makes the younger be the person he is now.

Jin snapped back from his thought when Taehyung loud voice saying goodbye and the sound of door slamming. Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook excused their selves because they have a date, Jungkook is wary to leave but by Jimin saying to have a nice date and to enjoy the date Jungkook finaly leaves with his lovers. Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook are together, their relationship just began a few months ago, so they spend their free time to have a date.  

Jimin sighed and flopped down on the couch near Jin, the younger leaned back with closed eyes while smiling. Jin observed the other and decided it was the perfect time to ask the younger about Yoongi.

“Jimin-ah, I heard from Jaejoong-hyung a few days ago. He said you have a problem with Yoongi.” Jin stated bluntly.

Jimin sighed again his shoulder slumped down more and he opened his eyes. “Yes, Jaejoong-hyung already asked me about it. But I reasurres him it’s already solved.”Jimin said while looking far away.

“If it’s already solved, why were you looking so upset and sad?” Jin said now fully facing the younger.

“I…I don’t know too, hyung.” Jimin said and turned to face Jin with glistening eyes. “I thought it’s solved that night, I thought it’s alright, but…” Jimin voice cracked slightly but the younger continued. “I don’t know it back to square one again.”

“What’s actually happened between you and Yoongi?” Jin asked while patting the younger shoulder.

“Two weeks ago Yoongi started to work overtime every day, he barely talked to me. I let it pass for the first week but eventually I couldn’t hold it back, I feel lonely and unwanted. That day my emotion burst out and I cried to let it out, Yoongi came back home seeing me with red eyes. He told me he’s sorry because he neglected me and he promised to not do it again. We were alright for the two days next but Yoongi’s still working overtime like I said before it’s the busiest time. Yoongi didn’t neglected me but still it’s hurts to see how tired he’s and we didn’t have much time to spend with each other.” Jimin finished his tears gathering on the younger eyes and flowed down slowly.

“Oh my, Jimin-ah.” Jin scooted closer and engulfed the younger in a warm hug.

Jimin sobbed on his chest, hugged Jin back with tight grip. Jin rubbing circle on Jimin back and running his other hand on the younger hair while whispering ‘it’s okay, you can let it out’ softly. They stayed like that until Jimin’s crying subdued, Jimin draw back slowly and looked up at Jin. Jin hand still stayed on the younger head and the other squeezed Jimin’s shoulder.

“Feel better?” Jin said while smiling.

“Yeah, thank you hyung.” Jimin said with his famous eye smile.

Jin started to rant about Yoongi and swear to confront the other when he has the time, making Jimin laugh cutely. They spent two more hours talking about anything including Jimin’s hard time for the past weeks and Jimin insecurities, Jin assured and consoled the younger. Jin excused himself after making sure Jimin is not going to wallow in sadness.

He left the apartment and going back to his own, on the way there Jin called Jaejoong to inform the older Jimin’s alright and told the whole story. When he was finished the call he got a message from Jaehwan reminding him about the dinner at the other new house. His friend Jaehwan is moving out from his apartment to live with his fiancé Wonshik and today is supposed to be the day. He forgotten them because his attention to his dongsaeng Jimin, he replied to Jaehwan and proceeded to Jaehwan new house.

 His thought went back to Jimin, he hope that Yoongi will off the busy work soon because he can’t bear to look at an upset Jimin again. He knows Yoongi is the type of workaholic person, the other always do the best in his work so he’s usually didn’t aware of his surrounding to focused at work. And Jimin is sensitive and insecure person, the younger wanted attention and tended to hold it all himself. But he also knows that Yoongi loves Jimin a lot, he’s a dedicated person and will never left Jimin but Jimin is still insecure about himself, despite the love that Yoongi’s showing through action and words.

But remembering Jimin words about Yoongi’s work get him thinking, _Is it normal for a company to has a busy time for more than two weeks?_. He didn’t really know about it, but he brush off the bad thought and focusing back to the road.


	8. Other Perspective Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's prespective and Jimin POV at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back~  
> It took longer time than I expected to write this part 2 and eventually it become longer than I thought too. I hope you don't mind ...^_^  
> The next update will be part 3 and it will take longer time to update because I'll work at my other Yoonmin story (It's near one month from the last update, I feel bad)
> 
> That's all from me, have fun reading this chapter and comments your thought of it :)
> 
> Love you~ <3

 

Jungkook literally dragged his tired body to his shared apartment with his lovers Taehyung and Hoseok. This week he spend the time mostly at library or at the university, because it’s his last year on college. He yawned, mouth opening so wide making his jaw ached a bit and rubbed his tired eyes. He sees the apartment and increased his pace, opening the front door he greeted by a nice smell and a low sound of TV on the background. He walked in seeing the living room void of people but the TV still playing, he shrugged it off and proceeded to follow the nice smell that’s coming from the kitchen.

He sees Taehyung with an apron cooking something and from the smell it must be good. He put his bag on the floor near the chair and back hugging Taehyung who didn’t even flinch, just hummed and turned back slightly to give Jungkook a peck on forehead.

“How’s your day, Kookie?” Taehyung asked while continuing cooks the food.

Jungkook didn’t say anything just grunted while nuzzling at Taehyung shoulder.

”Yeah? Then take a bath right now, you need it.” Taehyung said seemed to understand Jungkook’s thought.

Jungkook reluctantly released Taehyung and grabbing his bag on the way out to the bedroom, put his back on his desk and grabbed his change of clothes. When he entered bathroom, Hoseok already there washing his hands at the sinks. Hoseok greeted the younger with a warm smile and a pat on Jungkook’s head. The tub already filled with warm water and he quickly stripped and submerged into the warm water relaxing his sore muscle. He finished after fifteen minutes, walking to the living room where Hoseok’s seated. Jungkook flopped down beside the older man and leaning his body to the warm heat, Hoseok slung his hand on the younger shoulder and started to rubbing tenderly on the clothed skin.

“Tired?” Hoseok said calmly.

“Yeah…”Jungkook answered while closing his eyes.

The two are silent for a while when Taehyung called them because dinner is ready, Hoseok stand up and helped Jungkook to walk to the kitchen. Dinner went with a little conversation from time to time by Hoseok and Taehyung. Hoseok washing the dishes after they finished while Taehyung dragged a half asleep Jungkook to the bedroom. Taehyung tucked the younger and laying beside the other and hummed him a lullaby, Hoseok joined them not long after and they feel asleep earlier than usual.

Jungkook wake up with a great mood, he had a pleasant sleep and today he just has two class this afternoon. Taehyung and Hoseok weren’t in the bed, Jungkook grabbed his phone on the table near the bed and looking at the time. It’s already past 10 in the morning no wonder his hyungs already gone, he pocketed his phone and get up to walk to the kitchen. On the table there’s a plate with breakfast and a post-it note sticking there. He read the note from Hoseok and Taehyung saying that they will be home like usual and Jungkook must eat the breakfast then message one of them after finishing his food.

Jungkook smiled and proceeded to eat the delicious food, then he wash the plate and headed to the couch to watch TV. He pull out his phone and message Hoseok like the older said, after 10 minutes he earned a reply saying Jungkook to take care and have a safe trip when he go to the college. He replied back and continued watching TV until he received a message from Jimin, saying if he’s busy or not. He didn’t bother replying and just called the older, Jimin answered on the third ring.

“Jungkookie?” Jimin’s soft voice makes Jungkook calm.

“Hi, Jimin-hyung.” He answered back.

“How are you? I didn’t meet you for five days, I miss our maknae.” Jimin said with a playful tone but Jungkook know the sincere behind it.

“I’m fine, how about you, hyung? and I didn’t miss you.” Jungkook said with a smile.

“Yah! This brat, I’m fine.” Jimin said and Jungkook could see the pout adoring his hyung face.

“By the way Jimin-hyung, I’m not busy until one this afternoon. What’s up?” Jungkook asked casually while turning off the TV.

“Nothing, just want to see you.” Jimin’s tone is somehow melancholic making Jungkook frowned.

“I’ll come over to your place right now, hyung.” Jungkook stated because he’s worried.

“Really? Good then, be careful on the way, alright?” Jimin said with a cheerful tone.

Jungkook hummed and ended the call, already walking to the bedroom to wash up and change clothes. After that he headed out to Jimin’s apartment that’s 15 minutes away by walking. He enjoyed walking at this time of day, not so many people out because the work hour and watching people always feels exciting. When he arrived he was greeted by Jimin with a loose black shirt that seemed like Yoongi’s and blue jeans, the older hugged him and dragged him in. He grumbled in protest but actually liked the skinship.

They seated at the couch beside each other, thigh touching and Jimin’s hand running soothingly through his hair.

“You’re losing weight, Jungkookie?” Jimin asked softly.

“Maybe…” Jungkook said while leaning his head under Jimin’s touch and observed the older. Jimin’s face is like usual but there’s faded black circle under the older eyes and the older seemed to lose weight too making him scoff a little. “Look at yourself hyung, you’re lose weight too.” He said and Jimin’s hand stopped at his nape.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jimin chuckled and smiled warmly, the older other hand reach up to Jungkook cheeks and caress it softly. “I miss you, Kookie. My baby maknae.” Jimin said while pulling Jungkook’s head to his shoulder.

Jungkook let himself pulled down and embrace the older while muttering ‘I miss you too’, if this is his usual Jimin he will probably made a disgusted face and teased the older but Jimin is not his usual self so Jungkook do what he can, makes the older feels better. Jungkook’s don’t know what’s actually happened to his beloved hyung, so he stay silent and let the older do what he wants and eventually Jimin-hyung will tell him the problem later. They stayed like that just enjoying each other warm heat, after they’re satisfied they parted away and start talking to catch up about each other’s life. Jungkook talked about his college, whining and complaining about how tired he’s this past week while Jimin comforted him.

Jungkook tried to makes Jimin feel better throughout the entire talk until he needs to go to attend his class that the talks stopped. He proposed to hang out this Saturday with their other friends because the older needs their company and they didn’t meet each other nearly one week. Jimin agreed to the idea and decided that they should gather at Jimin’s place. After saying that he will tell Hoseok and Taehyung while Jimin tell Namjoon and Jin, Jungkook headed out with a warm hug and bright smiled from Jimin.

Jungkook take the bus to the university, he didn’t bother to walk back to his apartment because he already packed his books when he went to Jimin’s place. He attends the class on time and listened to the lesson with utmost focus. Time flow fast, now he’s on the bus back to his home, looking through the window while listening to music through his earphone. He got down on the nearest bus stop near his apartment and stopped by the convenient store to buy something Taehyung requested him to. After 5 minutes walk he arrived to his apartment, opening the front door and saying ‘I’m home’ earning an answer from Hoseok from the hall way.

“Welcome back, Kook. How was your day?” Hoseok asked while they entered the kitchen.

“Fine.” He answered with a smile and put down the plastic bag on the counter. “Oh yeah, I visited Jimin-hyung this morning.” Jungkook stated while pulling out the content from the bag.

“Why?” Hoseok asked while looking at the stove where a pot with steaming soup is.

“He said he missed me, and I didn’t have something to do so yeah.” Jungkook said and sit on one of the chair while opening a bottle of apple juice.

Hoseok hummed but then chuckled “He didn’t meet me or Taehyung for what? A week? And he just missed you not us?” Hoseok turned back to look at Jungkook who’s shrugged his shoulder. “He’s sure care and love you a lot, Kook.” Hoseok smiled.

Jungkook hummed after drank a gulp of apple juice. “This Saturday, are you and TaeTae-hyung free?” Jungkook asked remembering his promise with Jimin.

Hoseok’s silent for awhile thinking in his head “Yeah, yeah we’re free. Why?” Hoseok raised his brow.

“I want to hang out with all of us. We didn’t meet each other this week, and we will gather at Jimin-hyung and Yoong-hyung place.” Jungkook stated.

“That’s a good idea.” Hoseok beamed.

“What’s a good idea?” Taehyung asked at the entrance of the kitchen and walked to Jungkook then draped his hand on the younger shoulder.

“Hang out with the other this Saturday.” Hoseok said and turned off the stove. “You’re free that day, right?” The oldest asked while taking the pot to the table.

“Oh! Really? We absolutely should do that, we didn’t meet for a week. I missed all of them and of course I’m free.” Taehyung said and draw back from Jungkook to help Hoseok set the table.

“Good, then this Saturday at Jimin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung’s place.” Jungkook answered and grab the bowl and filling each one of it with rice.

They eat dinner with a good mood and decided to have a date after their hang out this staurday because they didn’t have a free time after that day.

 

-

 

Jungkook looked through the window of the car to the blur of the building. Hoseok’s driving in the front and Taehyung seated beside the oldest, some hip-hop song playing at the radio. Occasionally Hoseok hummed with the song or talking with Taehyung or him. but Jungkook enjoyed the comfortable silence. They were in the way to Jimin’s place, talking about Jimin he thought to the last visit just a few days ago. Jimin looks tired and upset, his eyes holding a melancholic feel. He hoped the older will be alright right now and if not Jungkook wished the older to tell him the problem. Despite his act toward the older like ignoring or teasing, Jimin had a special place in his heart. Jimin’s the one who brought him from his solitude and grey life to a brighter world, he’s thankful for it and wanted to pay back to the older.

The car stopped at Jimin’s apartment parking lot making Jungkook stoped his train of thought. Taehyung already out of the car and urging Hoseok and him to hurry up, Jungkook and Hoseok got out and walking toward the entarce of the building. Taehyung already reached the building, they entered the elevator to bring them to Jimin’s floor. Taehyung rang the bell excitedly making Hoseok sigh and then they could hear Jimin’s voice telling them to wait. The moment Jimin’s opening the door, Taehyung leaped to the shorter male and engulfing the other with a hug. Jimin laughed and looping his hands on Taehyung, they exchanged greeting with each other and walked in. Jin voice calling them from the kitchen, the older making snacks for them.

They settled on the couch with snacks and drinks on the coffee table that Jungkook realized that Yoongi and Namjoon aren’t here.

“Where’s Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung?” he asked while looking at Jimin and Jin.

“Oh, now you mentioned it I didn’t see them.” Taehyung said and Hoseok nodded while also looking at the other two.

“Namjoon’s at Changwon, he had his fan signing for his latest book.” Jin answered not looking at him or Taehyung or Hoseok but at Jimin.

“Yoongi’s at his office.” Jimin said with a neutral face but Jungkook could see them, the longing and melancholic from before.

“Why? Isn’t today his day off?” Hoseok asked while frowning and Taehyung tilted his head.

“Apparently he still have to work on holiday because the company is on the busiest period right now.” Jimin said with the same neutral face.

Hoseok and Taehyung nodded and averting their attention to continue searching for a movie, while Jungkook still staring at Jimin. The older obviously trying to hide his emotion, this made Jungkook think that the problem involved Yoongi-hyung. He shifted his gaze towards Jin and seeing the oldest looking at Jimin with worried concerned eyes. Then Jin-hyung already knew the problem, Jungkook felt a little disappointed by the fact that Jimin told Jin first not him. But he understands the reason, Jimin didn’t tell him because the older didn’t want him to be worried, to held another problem on his shoulder. So Jungkook decided to let the older tell him when he wants to and he will absolutely wait patiently.

They watched an action movie that Taehyung and Hoseok picked, the entire time filled with laughter and comments from them all. Jungkook tried his best to makes Jimin smile or laugh and his lovers seemed to feel Jimin’s bad mood and also making a joke or telling a funny story. Jungkook’s glad that his lovers are cheerful, because Jimin’s laughing and smiling brightly right now even if this just temporary.

The time for his date arrived, Hoseok and Taehyung told Jimin they had a date this evening and Jimin’s smiled and told to have a fun date. Jungkook reluctant to leave because Jimin’s still not fully himself, the cheerful and bright self but at Jimin encouraged smile and pat at his head he left with his lovers. The date went great, he enjoyed walking while talking with Taehyung and Hoseok, he enjoyed the dinner with them on their favorite restaurant and mostly he enjoyed sitting beside the two with a comfortable silence and looking at starry sky. But he can’t deny that for time to time his thought wondering to Jimin, even now that Taehyung head on his lap, while his hand absent mindedly threading through the soft hair and Hoseok warm body heat radiating beside him, the older hand casually looped at his waist. He let his head fall gently to Hoseok shoulder and the hands on his waist moving to his own shoulder, rubbing the clothed skin soothingly.

Taehyung turned his head towards Jungkook, the movement making him looked down and met with Taehyung fond eyes. His hands stopped stroking Taehyung’s head and the other took it and intertwined their hands.  

“Jungkook-ah…. You seem a bit distracted through this date.” Taehyung stated, eyes glimmering reflected by the sky.

Jungkook answered by squeezing their intertwined hands, apologizing silently. “I enjoyed it. It’s nice.” He stated to reassure the other.

“We know.” Hoseok said while turning his body slightly to face him and he could hear the ‘But’ word afterwards so he didn’t bother to face the older just let his gaze straight. The word never come out of Hoseok mouth, instead silence followed after.

“It doesn’t matter. You enjoyed it that’s the important thing.” Taehyung said and sat up and faced him too.

Jungkook hummed, guilt started to build up at the pit of his stomatch. How understanding his two lovers are, how they’re so kind and accepting his ignorant act. He opened his mouth to apologize but Hoseok already beat him to do so.

“Nu-uh, Kookie.” Hoseok waved his index finger and shakes his head.

Jungkook looked back at him, meeting the older warm eyes that contrasted with the frown formed there. Then there’s hand running through his strand of hair and playing with the end of it. He looked to the opposite side and saw Taehyung smile with his teeth showing.

“Kook, we know you. And you should know us too, we don’t care about that.” Taehyung said.

“What we care is your well being, whatever you’re happy or not, or you enjoyed it or not.” Hoseok replied while taking his hand to give it a squeeze.

“Hyungs…” he said while bowing his head low, overflowing with happiness.

“Aww…” the both of Taehyung and Hoseok cooed, Taehyung pinched his cheeks and Hoseok ruffled his hair.

They laughed a bit and enjoyed each other warm by huddled closer.

“So…. Should we take you to Jimin’s place now?” Hosoek asked while peering at him.

Jungkook looked at the other with wide eyes, astonished. Then Taehyung laughed making him looking between the two. The two stood up and helping him to get up.

“Your face is so funny.” Taehyung chuckled and nudging him with his elbow and continued “Like I said we know you~” Taehyung smiled playfully.

“Well, Jimin is not his self today.” Hoseok said while opening the car and slipped inside. Jungkook and Taehyung followed suit, the eldest waiting them to wear their seatbelt before started the car and drove off. “He’s upset with something for sure.” Hoseok continued.

“Yeah, he tried to hide it though. He’s so stubborn, he knows that we will always be there for him and he thought that we couldn’t see it.” Taehyung added while pouting.

“It’s Jimin-hyung we talked about.” Jungkook answered, and remembering Jin-hyung knowing look, added “I think Jin-hyung knows.”.

“Really?” Hoseok said with his eyes focused on the road.

He hummed and relaxed his body at the car seat looking at his phone while contemplating to tell Jimin about this or not.

“Well, Kookie you should stay overnight there. Jimin will be happy, he favor you more than us.” Taehyung said while looking at him.

“Okay.” He answered and decided to not tell Jimin his visit.

They’re arrived at Jimin’s apartment in no time, Taehyung and Hoseok bid him goodbye. He walked in straight to the elevator while adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder that filled with change of clothes from Hoseok and there’s someone already there. The person has yellow hair with brown one piece and brown boots, her height almost at his shoulder. The girl gave him a smile that he smiled back at her, and he saw some recognition flash through her black eyes.

“Oh, Jungkook-shi?” she asked with a tilt of her head making her hair fall from her shoulder.

“Yes?” He answered but sounded like a question, he never meets her and she didn’t look familiar.

She giggled for a while then straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “Sorry. I just don’t believe it’s really you.”

He stare at her confused, before he asked who she is, the girl already introduced herself.

“I’m Cha Jiyoung, I’m the apartment owner daughter.” She bowed slightly, Jungkook nodded blankly still didn’t understand how she knows him. “I heard of you from Jimin-oppa.” She answered his thought.

“Oh.” He said, Jimin-hyung talk about him to this girl.

“You exactly look like what he described about you to me.” She said while inspected him from head to toe making him flustered by the blatant look of the girl. “You’re handsome like he told me.”

“Thank you Jiyoung-shi.” He answered while light pink adoring his cheeks by the compliment.

“Your welcome!” the girl beamed and the elevator dinged, they got out and stand there to talk. “Are you going to visit Jimin-oppa?” she asked.

“Yeah.” He answered while scratching his cheeks.

“Tell him I say hi.” She requested and told him she must get back to her room.

He bid her goodbye and proceeded to Jimin’s room. He pushed the bell and wait for the other to open the door. Jimin opened them with a surprised face and he chuckled and strode in. The TV is on and a blanket draped at the couch arm.

“Jungkook-ah, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a date?” Jimin said confused.

“Yeah the date is over, and I’m here because Taehyung-hyung and Hoseok-hyung worried. I’m worried too.” He added in the end with small voice.

Jimin just stared at him and sighed loudly. “Sorry Kookie. I’ll tell you.” The other said and walked to him and patted his head. “Dinner? Bath?” Jimin asked with tender voice.

“Already eat with Hoseok-hyung and Taehyung-hyung. I’ll take the bath.” He grinned and they walked to the bathroom.

“Where’s Yoongi-hyung?” he asked while looking around.

“He’s not back yet.” Jimin answered with a slump of his shoulder making him frown but the other pushed him to the bathroom and telling him to hurry up and they can talk.

He complied by taking bath with faster pace, then they seated on the couch. Jimin told him about all of them, the problem, the outburst and the making up then to how it’s now. Like he predicted it’s about Yoongi, he knows what type of person Yoongi is and could relate it. All the while they talked, Jimin cuddled close to share warm heat, actually they talked for hours and Jungkook eyes betrayed him. He tried to prevent them to close then a yawn escaped, Jimin stopped talking and looked at him. the older tugged at his shoulder making his body fall to the couch, his head resting at the other lap.

He sighed contentedly and curling himself to Jimin’s body turning his head to bury at Jimin stomach. The older hand scratching his scalp and running soothingly at his hair, the tone that hummed by the other was soft and lulling. He felt his eyes drop slowly, but he resisted them trying to stay awake to accompany the older.

“Sleep, Jungkookie…” Jimin said softly.

Hearing it, he let the sleep takes over and closed his eyes.

 

-

**Jimin’s POV**

 

Jungkook slept soundly at his lap and he smiled fondly at the younger boy. He stretched his other hand that’s not petting Jungkook head to reach the blanket. He draped it to Jungkook’s body carefully not to awake the younger, and when he finished he let out a silent sigh while leaned back to the couch.

Today such a day full of events, despite his sour mood at the beginning with his friend visit he felt better but when they’re gone he’s back to the gloom mood and the weight at his shoulder lessen when he told other people about his problem. He’s glad though he has the best form of friends, and he’s happy Jungkook’s here with him to fill the lonely home.

He closed his eyes, relaxing his body. When his conscious wanted to slip he heard the click of keys and the front door opened and closed. He let his eyes close until the sound of soft padded of the floor neared. When he opened his eyes, Yoongi stood there while hanging his coat and put the keys on the place. When the other looked at his direction, he gave a loving smile saying ‘Welcome back’ that Yoongi replied with the same loving smile. Yoongi strode to him and slowly seated beside him to prevent Jungkook from waking up. Yoongi reached his neck and the feel of the cold hand touching his warm skin making him shiver. The other gave him a kiss, sweet and loving kiss on his lips then his forehead.

Yoongi glanced down to Jungkook who still sleep soundly, and smiled fondly. He liked that smile, so he stared and Yoongi leaned down to caress Jungkook hair and tucked some strands from the younger forehead. Yoongi then leaned to the couch, head thrown back exposing his neck and sighed while his body slumped.

He stared at the older and smiled sadly seeing his husband tired body and slight eye bag. He gently take the older hand intertwined their fingers and rested his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi raised his head and scooted closer to him then rested his head on top of him.

He squeezed their intertwined hands and mumbled to the older neck. “How’s work?” he asked.

Yoongi stayed silent for a minute then rubbed his cheek on his head while inhaling his scent. “Busy like before, it’s hectic.” Yoongi answered with low voice. “It’s hard to explain something to someone that didn’t have the same perspective than me.”

“Your mind just hard to understand, it takes some time for them.” Jimin said while smiling slightly. “And you’re not good with words.”

Yoongi grumbled and the sound making him giggles softly, minding the sleeping Jungkook on his lap. “Jungkook’s here from the afternoon?” Yoongi asked after some comfortable silent.

“No, he had a date with Taetae and Hoseok-hyung after we hang out and come back here after.” Jimin answered and rubbed the said younger hand.

“Hm, how’s everyone? I missed them.” Yoongi said.

“They’re good, Jin-hyung shop become much popular, Hoseok-hyung got busy with the new group of boys debuted and Taehyung got promoted to be the model for the famous magazine.” He said while turning his head a little to look at Jungkook. “Jungkookie work hard to finish his college and Namjoon’s at Changwon to attend his latest book fan sign so he didn’t come.” He finished while smiling at the thought of their friends.

“Everyone seemed to be busy too.” Yoongi said and he looked up making Yoongi looked down at him.

He looked at Yoongi longingly and Yoongi seemed to understand, leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. The kiss lasted for a long time, he enjoyed the taste of his husband lips, the warm heat radiating from the body that pressed to his side and Yoongi seemed to do the same. The need of air making them pull away but still so close to each other, stared at each other eyes lovingly. Yoongi released their intertwined hand to put it on his nape and pulling him forward, his hand gripped Yoongi’s shirts and closed his eyes.

They kissed many times, all of it sweet and loving savoring each other taste. At the time they parted for the umpteenth times their sort of breathless, he sighed contently and leaned forward to rest their forehead together. Slight movement from his lap distracted their intense stare, Jungkook slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to look at the younger that looked at them with sleepy eyes.

“Yoongi-hyung?” The younger asked with a pursued lip.

“Hey, Jungkookie.” Yoongi greeted with a smile.

He smiled at the adorable look of sleepy Jungkook and stood up making the other two look at him. “I’m going to the guest room, you should continue to sleep, Jungkookie.” He said to the younger and patted his head.

“Okay, just wait a little bit.” Jungkook said and yawned.

He nodded and walked to the bedroom, taking a new cover from the closet and put it at the bed. After making sure that the pillow is there and dusted the dust he walked back to the living room. He found Jungkook and Yoongi cuddled at the couch, the younger had his head on Yoongi’s shoulder and Yoongi running his hands on Jungkook’s hair. They talked with hushed voice, instead going to them he comes to the kitchen taking two cups out and making hot chocolate milk for the two.

When he gave them the drinks for them he received a sleepy smile from Jungkook and a ‘Thanks’ from Yoongi. After they finished the drink, he lead Jungkook to bed and Yoongi to their bedroom to change clothes. Jungkook falls asleep instantly when the younger body hit the mattress. He makes his way to Yoongi’s and his bedroom, found the older already in bed with a black plain shirt and grey sweatpants.

Seeing him at the entrance Yoongi turn on the bed lamp and he turn off the main lamp, making the room filled with yellow almost orange hue from the bed lamp. He plopped down beside his husband and the lay down inside the cover, he scooted closer and Yoongi pull him until his cheek touched the older chest. He can hear Yoongi’s steady heartbeat making him calm, and Yoongi hands draped at his waist making him secure.

“Do you have to work overnight again tomorrow?” he asked with low voice.

“Yeah. And for two days from tomorrow too.” Yoongi answered while tightened his hold at his waist. “But don’t worry, after that everything will be settled. I’ll be back to the usual routine.” Yoongi assured.

“Good. You must pay back the time for us.” Jimin said while looking up.

Yoongi looking down and smiled, “I promise I pay back hundred times better.” Yoongi smiled.

“You promised, hyung.” He warned the other.

“I know.” Yoongi said and he nuzzled closer to Yoongi’s chest. It silent for a while making him slowly drifted to sleep but Yoongi voice made him open his eyes slightly. “The CEO will retract at end of the week, his nephew will took the place. There’s a possibly a chance for me to be promoted.” Yoongi said.

“That’s good hyung. I hope you will be promoted soon.” Jimin said while smiling.

“Yeah, me too.” Yoongi answered and rested his chin on his head. “Now, sleep.” The older said.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and a contented feeling.


	9. Other Perspective Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will know who's perspective near the end, so try to guess first!  
> Some secret revealed here, about Yoongi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!! Look who's here!! Long time no see~  
> Thank you for whoever still waiting for this and I'm thankful for all of the reader!
> 
> Here the new chapter you've been waiting for (I hope so), I work on this for three days the two days I just write a little because inspiration didn't hit me but in day three I finished it. I planned this to be like 2000 words or so but it ended at 4000 words haha.
> 
> I hope you liked this, it's still not proof-read so if you find some mistakes I'm really sorry and tell me about it. I will fix it immediately if I can.
> 
> That's all from me, happy reading~
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Yazaki~

He was roughly awoken by the slap on his shoulder, he sat up and looked at the person at fault. His lovely boyfriend stared at him with a cute scowl, hands on his slim hips and a light brown apron adoring the beautiful body.

“You must wake up, you have to meet your uncle remember?” the other talked with such adorable angry face.

“I know…” he slurred and took the other wrist and pulled down so they end up lying together. He hugged his boyfriend and nuzzled on his neck enjoying the fresh fruity scent from the body wash.

“Yah… Let me go….” His boyfriend struggled but he kept him firm against his body. After hearing the defeated sigh he looked up and leaned in to take a kiss but blocked by the other hands.

“I don’t want to kiss with morning breath. Go wash up.” The other said with furrowed brow.

He rolled his eyes but doing just what the other said, he loosened his hold and they both sat up. His boyfriend immediately standing up and took his wrist pulling him up and then dragged him to the bathroom. He washed up and wore the black suit that already ironed and hanged on the by his boyfriend while the said person making breakfast for the two of them. When he got to the kitchen the food already deserved on the table, he sat and his boyfriend put a cup of tea and pecked his lips. They enjoyed the breakfast with the silent but comfortable atmosphere.

“Be sure to eat lunch after you finished the meeting. I’m not sure I can make it if you finished before lunch, it can take a long time to finish the lesson. Moreover I was away for a long time they maybe wanted to take extra time with me.” His boyfriend said suddenly.

He raised his eyebrow when hearing the sentence, his boyfriend might be doing it unconsciously but it really sounded like the other just talk highly of himself. But the tone was the normal one not the tone he usually heard when the other actually talk highly of himself, he smiled amusedly thinking that he can tease the other about it. When seeing the confused face of his boyfriend he smirked.

“Hm…Really? Will the kids _really_ want to take extra time?”

The other furrowed his brow and a pout appeared, “What? I’m serious here don’t tease me!”

His boyfriend high pitched voice and his pout always make him adorable so he liked to tease the other, _a lot._ He chuckled making the other sulk with an angry pout, he apologized and reached forward to drop a kiss on the other pouting lips. He was out of the apartment with a kiss and ‘be safe’ from his boyfriend. He drove to his uncle office because his uncle is a busy man and well the matter they will be discussed is an important one so they must talk as fast as possible. He just arrived three days ago from Japan, he lived there for one and half year with his boyfriend. His dad called him telling him that his uncle needed his help, also told him to stay at Korea and leave his previous work on Japan to his cousin.

When he arrived at the office he was led to his uncle room, his uncle was a man with a serious face but have a really kind vibe and nice smile. He was greeted by the man with a bone crushing hug that he accepted with a smile. They talked about his progress and work at Japan, about his life and love life and about the work here. The time when they finished talking was after lunch and he get two texts from his boyfriend reminding him about lunch. He immediately replied when he got out of the building with his uncle to grab lunch together, his uncle offered to take him to his favorite restaurant. When they having lunch he asked about the environment and the staff and worker he will be meeting for the next day and after. From his uncle description he concluded that there’s a few problematic one but they’re not really bad, the good worker also had a great number than the bad one.

The rest of the day he spends with seeing how the office work are and how the staff worked, he’s maybe a bit perfectionist so he found himself observing the other work with strictness. His uncle also knows this side of him told him it has an advantage in this kind of work. While observing there’s someone who catch his attention, he work with a calm pace but not slacking actually the man is very serious. He asked his uncle about the man and his uncle praised the worker and told that the other is really hard working despite just a few months working there. It’s exactly the type of people he wanted to work with not the slacking and not serious type.

He was now in his car to go back home but remembered maybe his boyfriend still not home so he decided to call him.

“Yeon-ah…” he greeted the other who answered cheerfully back.

“How’s the meeting with your uncle?” the other asked before he can ask the same with his boyfriend work.

“Fine, he’s healthy but not as fit as when he’s younger that’s what he said when I asked.” He chuckled remembering his uncle face.

“I’m glad then. Are you home?” The other asked.

“No, I’m just at the parking lot. How’s the kids, are you finished?” he heard a squeal in the background.

“ _Can you lower your voice Yoojung-ah?”_ he heard his boyfriend hushed voice the tone he usually used with children and then a _‘yes! Sorry, saem!’_ in a girlish voice can be heard.

“I assume you’re still at the studio?” he asked when he heard the other sigh.

“Ah… you heard?” he nodded despite knowing that the other couldn’t see. “Yeah, like I said this morning. The kids still had the energy to keep doing and I meet a few of my dongsaeng. We talked to catch up, well he’s still here too accompanying me teach these children.”

“Hm… I’m gonna get you then and maybe buy dinner.” He fasten his seat belt ready to go.

“That will be great! Ah, can you get one more portion? For Jimin, you remember Jimin right?” the other asked with a lively music in the background.

“Oh… the one that you helped to get work on the studio, yeah I remember.” He answered and set his phone on loud speaker and started his car.

“Yup, he’s the one accompanying me right now. You know, he already married just a few months ago.” His boyfriend talked and he hummed his focus on the road. “Are you driving?” the other asked suddenly.

“Uh…yeah, why?” he answered with a confused tone.

“Then don’t talk! It’s dangerous, I’ll hung up now. Don’t forget about my favorite ice cream two tube, love you~” his boyfriend scolded and abruptly hung up with a kissing sound at the end. He glanced at his phone incredulously and then shook his head with an amused smile.

 

He arrived at the dance studio his boyfriend worked at, then texted the other after parking his car. After he gathered the plastic bag and get out of the car he saw his boyfriend walked to him with a smile. The other greeted him with a brief kiss and taking one of the things he carried then leading him in the building. They walked through the long hallway, some of the room still had the light on and some teenage and children dancing together. When they arrived at the room he saw ten or more children that’s still in middle school dancing to a simple choreographer following the short man that danced in front of them with a smile plastered on his small face.

His boyfriend put the plastic bag on the small table on the corner of the room and he stand beside him still watching the children dancing. They seemed happy and enjoying themselves, the music then stopped and so is their dancing. The short man turned to the children and said with his smooth voice that the children already done good work and can go home, he realized that some of the children parents waiting at the hallway. The chorus of ‘yes!’ from the children echoed through the room and his boyfriend walked to the short man talking and praising some kids that greeted them goodbye.

Most of the kids already go home just one still there playing with her bag strap and his boyfriend brought her to the corner. They sit at the chair and so is the short man who’s his boyfriend dongsaeng Jimin. The younger greeted him with a smile and said he’s happy to meet him again after a long time. The girl his boyfriend tagged along looked up at him with a timid stare, introducing herself as Kim Chayeon. He smiled at her and introduced himself with a friendly hand shake, the girl smiled too and seemed to warm up.

They opened the take out box of dinner he bought, his boyfriend offered the food to Jimin and Chayeon. The girl accepted the food with sparkling eyes, but Jimin refused.

“Thanks hyung, but I think I’ll have dinner at home.” Jimin said with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t be like that Jimin-ah. Come on, it’s my treat beside you must be hungry, you just eat a little at lunch don’t you?” his boyfriend pestered.

Jimin looked at the food and his boyfriend face with troubled look, the younger blinked and played with his long sleeve. He ate the food while watching them and he saw his boyfriend eyes filled with realization.

“Ah… you’re going to have the dinner with your husband, huh?” his boyfriend said with teasing tone and raised eyebrow. Jimin cheeks turned pink and the younger lowered his stare and fidgeted a little while muttering a positive answer.

 “Aw~ you’re so cute Jimin-ah. Newly married couple always so sweet~” His boyfriend said with a dreamy voice and ruffled Jimin’s hair. “At least have a bit of the food, please?” his boyfriend asked and he understands his boyfriend who cared about the younger.

Jimin also seemed to understand and seated himself beside Chayeon who’s now stuffing her mouth with ice cream. Jimin saw the girl messy state and grabbed his bag and pull out a pack of tissue. The younger wiped the girl mouth from the ice cream.

“You must eat carefully, Chayeonie. Don’t you want to be an elegant girl?” Jimin asked with a warm smile.

“Oh… yes. Thank you, Jimin-saem!” the girl widens her eyes adorably and bowed her head smiling brightly at Jimin.

Jimin then started to eat but after five or six minutes after he put his chopstick down and gathered his thing. He glanced at his phone looked up at his boyfriend.

“Hyung, I’ll be going now. Thank you for the meal.” Jimin smiled and bowed to him after. “Bye Chayeonie~” the younger said after hugged his boyfriend then stand up to go.

Not long after Chayeon mother came to pick her up, she apologized that she’s late and thanked them after knowing that her daughter already ate dinner. He now just alone with his boyfriend who’s now devouring his favorite ice cream, he stand up and claiming the seat beside the other. His boyfriend turned to him with a bit of the ice cream stuck on the side of his mouth, he leaned forward and licked it then fully kissing the lips of the other. The kiss tasted like strawberry, in fact too sweet and he liked it, it lasted for a minute or so and they parted.

They stared at each other then smiling sweetly after, the moment was broken by his boyfriend phone. The other grabbed his phone and read the text chuckled after then typed a reply fast enough.

“Who’s that?” he asked curiously.

“Hm…” the other hummed absentmindedly still typed the reply. “It’s Jimin, he’s sorry that he just left early and didn’t talk much with us despite we didn’t met for a year. He wanted to meet with us when there’s a time.” his boyfriend put the phone on the table and resumed his eating.

“He changed a bit don’t you think?” he asked while also pull out his phone.

“Yeah, more happy. The apparent is his aura changed a bit but still bright like before.” The other smiled. “Maybe because he’s married now.”

He turned to see an unreadable expression on the other, he stared with a longing feeling. He wanted to be together with the other, he wanted to marry this man, to taste the life with the other. It’s not like he didn’t live with him, they’re living together but their status still boyfriend, he wanted to progress further. But the other is not ready with that commitment yet, he accepted it but still hoped for it, waiting for it.

“I hope he married a great man. By the way what’s his husband like?” he asked wanted to know about the younger that he already had a soft spot for.

“Jimin said he married the man he dated for one year, you know what the funny thing is? They started dating just one day after we were going to Japan, I missed how my dongsaeng  got his boyfriend.” The other laughed and pouted after. “By the way Jimin talked about him, he must be the one for Jimin.”

“I’m glad then, he deserved to be happy. Everyone does.” He said with a meaningful stare when his boyfriend looked at him.

The other stared and averted his eyes “Well, Jimin said he is just had the poker face like you and composed music before but worked at the S company now.”

He widened his eyes hearing it, “S company?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” his boyfriend looked at him confusedly.

“Well that’s where I’m going to work here on. What a coincidence or what a small world we live.” He chuckled, making the other laughed too. “What’s his name?”

“Uhm….Min…What’s is it…Ah! Yoongi, it’s Min Yoongi.”

“Min Yoongi? I think I saw him this afternoon when I’m at the office.” He thought for a while, he just have to see tomorrow.

After that they gathered their things and went home, in the way they talked about his work and how he will had less time to spend with his boyfriend. They arrived then taking a bath together, he always enjoyed the bath together because he liked the feeling to be doted on by his boyfriend. The other washed his hair and back, they stayed for a while in the water then get up to sleep. His boyfriend snuggled to him like always, he was out after that with contented feeling.

He wake up before his alarm ring, his boyfriend already woke up because the bed beside him feels cold. He stood up walked to bathroom, after washing up and readied himself for work he walked to the kitchen. His boyfriend greeted him with a sweet kiss, they ate breakfast peacefully like before then he went to work. He greeted by his secretary on the building door, greeting him and talked about his schedule for the day. His secretary is a mid thirty woman who had a nice smile and calm aura around her, she’s older than him but the woman still respected him. When he got to his office room, he greeted by his uncle who was seated on the black sofa sipping his tea while reading a newspaper.

“Good morning, uncle.” He greeted and sat in front of the man.

“Morning.” His uncle mumbled still focusing on the newspaper.

His uncle wearing normal clothes not the suit he wears yesterday and he look like a normal middle aged man, not a business man like before. “Are you here to supervise me?” he asked with flat tone.

“Of course not!” his uncle said with wide eyes and then put the newspaper on the table. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your first day as the Ceo of this company, Taekwoon.” The older man said with a sulking face.

He smiled and chuckled, “I know, I’m just kidding uncle.” He said.

“You’re a bad nephew you know.” The older said then sipping his tea. “By the way, I forgot to tell you yesterday, yeah because you already went home. I have someone who I want to promote, he’s a great employee, has a good attitude and hard working type.”

He stayed silent and gestured the older man to continue. “I already informed him to come here yesterday, he’s going to be here soon.”

At that exact time they heard a knock on the door, his uncle is grinning like a smug man making him snort and rolled his eyes.

“Come in.” he said while still seated on the sofa.

A short man with black hair and an expressionless face entered and bowed to them, his uncle turned back because the door is behind him.

“Come sit here, Yoongi.” His uncle called to the man who nodded and walked to sit beside his uncle like the older instructed.

He stared at the black haired male with a surprised face, because the black haired man in front of him is the one he spotted that worked very diligently and seriously yesterday, Jimin’s husband who worked here that he wanted to search. He didn’t need to search again because here is the man, that looked at him a hint of confuse in his face. He composed himself then smiled because the how coincidence worked here and he need to be polite.

“Yoongi, this is my nephew Taekwoon the new Ceo from now on.” His uncle said while looking at the two.

“Nice to meet you Ceo-nim. I’m Min Yoongi, I work at the marketing and development section.” The other unexpectedly have a deep voice despite the small body.

“I’m Jung Taekwoon, nice to meet you. I hope to see your good work here.” He said professionally.

“Now, why don’t we discussed about why Yoongi’s here right Taekwoon?” his uncle asked.

“Well according to the previous Ceo here,” he glanced at his uncle and then back at Yoongi. “You are a competent worker, a very hard working and have an excellent achievement despite you just worked here a few months.” He can see from his peripheral vision that his uncle nodded agreeing to his word.

“You will be promoted and started next month you will work on with the marketing and development manager as the assistant.” He finished seeing his uncle satisfied smile because his uncle didn’t tell him about what Yoongi promoted to he just assumed by the section and that Yoongi’s just worked here a few months.

Yoongi looked surprised and the happy glistened on his eyes, he bowed to him. “Thank you.” He then turned to his uncle and bowed to, “Thank you so much! Despite I’m just new here and I recklessly asked such a personal request that you granted.” Yoongi looked up at his uncle with grateful expression, “I’m thankful for your kindness, Thank you!” Yoongi said with a wide smile.

He just stared confusedly, did his uncle do something for Yoongi - personal request?. His uncle just laugh and patted Yoongi on the man shoulder saying it’s alright, then glanced at him.

“Ah…you know Taekwoon Yoongi’s here a few weeks ago requested to me to give him more payment and he will work overtime to compensate that. I granted that request, because you know what the reason he asked that because he wanted to please his husband.” His uncle smiled and looked at Yoongi who’s now spotted to have a pink hue on his cheeks.

“How kind of you uncle.” He stated with a smile, and found the embarrassed Yoongi is amusing.

“You know I’m a romantic type, and this guy here.” His uncle nudged Yoongi, “wanted to please his husband by giving him a romantic honeymoon.”

Suddenly his uncle phone rang, the older man pull out the device and talked to whoever on the other side. After ended the call his uncle looked at him and Yoongi. “Sorry, I had to go. Your aunt complained why am I here when I’m already retired.” The last part was directed to him.

“It’s alright uncle.” He said and the older man stood up, saying goodbye to Yoongi and him.

 Yoongi stay silent with head down maybe still embarrassed after his uncle went home, he cleared his throat to gather the other attention.

“So, you requested to my uncle that?” he asked carefully.

“Uhm.. yes. I requested more payment and two weeks of day off for the next two weeks actually.” Yoongi said while scratching his head.

“Oh… That’s very brave and risky thing to do.” He said and saw Yoongi widened his eyes, he quickly added, “You must be really love your husband then.” he said with a reassuring smile.

Yoongi just stared at him stunned and then smiled “Yeah, I…really love him.” he said.

“Are you just married?” he asked just wanted to know from the other.

“Yes, after I accepted in this company.” Yoongi said with a sheepish smile.

“May I ask something?” he looked at Yoongi who’s nodded his head, “Is your husband name Jimin, or Park Jimin?” he said while observing the other reaction.

Yoongi’s expression showed how puzzled and surprised he is, “How do you know?” he asked back.

He laughed seeing the other expression, “My boyfriend is one of Jimin’s friend, maybe you heard before Cha hakyeon?” he asked.

Yoongi seemed to think for a while then a realization formed on his eyes, “Ah… the one who helped Jimin to work at the dance studio?”

“Yes, that’s him. I already met Jimin before and yesterday too at the studio.” He explained. “I’m glad that Jimin choose you, you really love him.” he smiled at Yoongi who looked down then looked up with a happy glint on his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m happy that he choose me too.” He said with a bit dreamy tone, he stared at Yoongi who seemed to have his mind somewhere else.

After a while he talked again, “Jimin must be happy knowing you will take him to a romatic honeymoon.”

“Uh… actually Jimin didn’t know…yet. I’m kind of make this plan secretly from him.” Yoongi said with a shy glance.

He stared speechless at the man and smiled, “You are really a romantic.” Yoongi chuckled, “So, when will you tell him?” he asked.

“I’m going to tell him at our anniversary.” He said with a determination.

“Your wedding anniversary?” he asked and earned a nod, “I hope it’ll go well for you two. And I’m happy for you too.” He said.

“Thank you, Taekwoon-shi.” Yoongi said with a bow.

“You can call me hyung when it’s just us, but in work you can call me that.” He said with a grin that looked like a smirk.

“Okay, but didn’t we in work area now?” Yoongi asked with a grin that looked like a smirk too.

He chuckled and stand up with Yoongi, the other bid his goodbye to continue his work. He then walked to his desk to start his own work, half way to signing the paper he realized that he just had a casual conversation with someone who he just met. Well it’s an exception because he already knows the man but not really. But he really is amazed by the man that he just met, the love he felt for Jimin basically showed through his eyes when they talked just before. Now he really wants to see how they interact with each other, how Jimin see Yoongi because Hakyeon said he can see Jimin is happy by the way the younger talked about Yoongi.

He can imagine how Jimin will radiate happiness when knowing Yoongi’s surprise, and just like he said before he’s happy for the two, Yoongi and Jimin. He continued his work and thinking that he will inform Hakyeon about this at lunch break, his boyfriend going to be over-reacting and happy obviously.    

 

 

 

 


	10. The Secret and Their Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret finally revealed. Yoonmin fluffy moments and they have a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, sorry for the late update.  
> I was writing for the other srory and I just stayed on that side. It was really hard to think about this story when my head still full of ideas for the other one.  
> Then my lab activities started I don't have time to write so here we are.
> 
> Tomorrow midterm will began for me and I finally have free times. I'll try to write for the next chapter soon, but I'm not going to promise.
> 
> Have fun reading and have a good day!

He walked to the elevator and bowing his head when seeing another employee there and when he was in the small room of the elevator he slumped his body. Leaning on his side and grinned to himself, there’s just him on there so he didn’t hide it. He just got promoted, met the new Ceo who actually one of Jimin’s friend boyfriend and had a really casual conversation with. He must inform Jimin about this great news and so he pull out his phone and dialed his husband, the other answered after third ring.

“Yoongi?” the younger tone is confused also a bit concerned, maybe because he called at work time.

“Jimin, I got promoted.” He said excitedly, Jimin stayed silent for a while and then squealed.

“Oh my god, Yoongi!” Jimin’s happiness make him smiled, the elevator stopped and he stepped out “I’m happy! Oh my, you just worked there a few months but got promoted. I’m proud of you!” he can see the smile from the other tone.

“Hm… the previous Ceo is a great and kind person, I’m thankful to him.” he said while entering his place and didn’t realize the other employee staring at him, because his smiling face.

“Even if the man is kind, it must be your skill and your works that get you promoted.” Jimin said.

“Yeah….where are you right now?” he asked because he didn’t hear some music or kids shouting in the back.

“I’m at the studio, outside though because the kids still playing music there.”

“Figures so, there’s no sound of kid shouting.” He said and chuckled.

Jimin laughed and the sound always make him smile whatever he heard it, “Should I make your favorite on dinner?” the other asked.

“If you want then, I’ll be glad. And I eat whatever you cook.” He stated and started to do his work.

“Okay then, good luck on your work. I’ll hang up now, don’t want to disturb you.” Jimin’s tone is caring.

“Yeah, good luck handling the kids. Love you, Jiminie.” He said with a smile.

“Hm, love you too.” Jimin said with a kissing sound and hung up.

He put the device back on his pocket and started to seriously do his work, if keep thinking about his wonderful husband he will not able to finish his work. After the long hour of working then meeting with the entire employee discussing the new rule that the new Ceo made. Now he was driving to the apartment, the sky already dark but filled with the shining of the light around the city. He felt light and happy, a small smile on his lips because today is the last of his overwork then he will spent his time with his husband. Especially their first anniversary is near, three days exactly. He already prepared his gift for his lovely husband and the special gift he prepared months before with Jimin’s and his parents. The gift that he hid from Jimin, he worked hard for these past weeks, and that made Jimin sad. He really regretted himself for his behavior but he will make it up with this.

He arrived on their apartment building, after parking his car he walked a bit faster to reach his husband. He unlocked and opened the door closing it after then pulled off his shoes, he heard the soft footsteps and then Jimin greeted him with a bright smile.

“Welcome back, Yoongi!” Jimin was wearing an oversized yellow shirt with his apron tied to his back and black jeans. The other is beautiful and adorable as usual.

“I’m home.” He said and pulled the other to his chest and enjoying the warm body and the sweet scent from Jimin.

Jimin hugged him, his tiny hand warped around his middle and his face snuggled on his neck. After a minute they parted and gazed at each other with a smile on their face. He leaned down and gave the other a sweet kiss, Jimin lips always feel soft and he could taste salty and a bit spicy, must be the dinner he made. He never get enough of kissing Jimin but the food smell so good making his stomach grumbled, and Jimin giggled after the kiss.

“Looks like someone’s hungry~” Jimin said with a playful tone, he just smiled slightly. “I’m making your favorite, hurry change your clothes and we can eat.”

Jimin then walked back to the kitchen while humming, he smiled and walked to their bedroom to change into a loose black shirt and grey short. The food already on the table and Jimin seated on the chair sipping his apple juice, he looked at the food that really looks and smells good. He sat in front of the other and started to eat, praising Jimin at his skill on cooking. Jimin just smiled with a pink tainted his cheeks, saying that he improved with the help of their friend Jin-hyung and Jaejoong-hyung. Jimin always liked to be praised and he also liked the other reaction - pink cheeks and shy smile. That was one of the sides that never change about Jimin, and that always made his heart soar with happiness and love.

When he finished washing the dishes and Jimin said the bath was ready, he asked the younger if they could bath together. Jimin agreed and now they are seated on the tub with bubble of lavender scented soap that filling the water surface. Jimin back was on his front and he rested his chin on the younger shoulder, nosing the other neck. Jimin hummed while playing with the water enjoying his time with him. He began to feel drowsy, Jimin seemed to notice because the younger turned to look at him.

“Let’s finish and go to bed, hm?” Jimin’s voice is soft and lulling so he just nodded.

The younger stand up then helped him after, the other dried their body then silently walking to their bedroom with Jimin holding his hand. Jimin tucked him on the bed, when the other began walking away he reached for his wrist.

“Minnie…” he sleepily said his voice a bit slurred and sounded like a whines.

Jimin smiled fondly, gently pried his hold and whispered ‘I’ll be back.’ He let the younger go with a pout but then snuggled on the pillow that smells like Jimin, he sighed and closed his eyes. When he felt the bed dip slightly he opened his eyes slightly, Jimin lay beside him immediately he scooted closer. He buried his face on Jimin neck while the younger hand brushing through his hair, he put his hand on Jimin’s waist and sighed contentedly when Jimin’s hand scratched his scalp while kissing the crown of his head.

“You worked hard you must be very tired, hm baby?” Jimin asked with low voice.

He hummed nuzzling his face on Jimin’s skin, he always like how Jimin take care of him, pamper him and calling him baby. He tightened his hold wanted to make their body closer, their legs tangled under the comforter and Jimin body heat comfort him.

“Sleep baby, tomorrow we spend our time together and I will pamper you.” Jimin soft voice really made him calm.

His conscious started to drift but he still heard Jimin humming him to sleep, he fall to unconscious bliss not long after with a smile on his face.

 

He wake up feeling light soft touches on his face and head then a kiss on his forehead, he opened his eyes sleepily and saw his beautiful ‘wife’ smiling at him.

“Good morning, my big baby.” Jimin soft voice in the morning and his beautiful smile always make his mood better.

“Morning…” his voice hoarse like usual in the morning, making Jimin giggle cutely. “Mmh…lay with me Minnie.” He said while tugging at Jimin.

Fist Jimin just pursed his lip but gave up after seeing his pout, they snuggled together enjoying their body heat. “Okay, that’s enough. You don’t want to be late after you just got promoted right?” Jimin asked after five minutes just laying there.

He grunted but obediently do what Jimin said, he sat up while Jimin already standing and offering his hand. He grasped the smaller hand standing up and followed the other exiting their bedroom, he entered the bathroom while Jimin proceeded to the kitchen. He washed up changed his clothes to his work attire, he grab his bag and walked to the kitchen. Jimin already seated on the table looking at his phone, he sat across from him and began eating the prepared food.

“Hyung today you come back early right?” Jimin asked after putting his phone down and began eating too.

He swallowed and answered, “Yeah, what’s the matter?” he asked back.

“Just want to confirm, are we going to spend our evening like usual?” Jimin seemed hesitant biting his lips and looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He felt guilt growing on his gut, he grimaced internally but he swallowed it down and gave his gummy smile to reassure Jimin. “Yeah, you decide what we are doing. We will do whatever you want to. I promised you that I will pay back for hundred times better.”

Jimin smiled brightly and his heart soared realizing how he loves Jimin so much and he’s lucky to have this beautiful person to himself. He went to work with a hug and a bunch of kisses from Jimin, with a smile he drove to his office. He focused on his work until he realized it was already five minutes into lunch, he stood up and grabbing his lunch that Jimin made. He arrived on the first floor then walked toward the break room, before he entered the new CEO – Taekwoon-hyung greeted him. He bowed his head slightly greeting the older man, Taekwoon-hyung invited him to eat together and he accepted the offer.

They talked about the company a bit and then about their private lives, Taekwoon wanted to visit them but with the hectic schedule work of becoming the new CEO he couldn’t. The older promised to visit when his schedules loosen, he told him to come anytime and that he should visit the older too. Then he realized that he didn’t mention to Jimin about Taekwoon-hyung, from what the older said Jimin already meet him before he officially become the CEO.

They parted ways after finishing their lunch, he diligently did his work so he could come home early. He basically bolted out of the office when the clock strikes 6 p.m. despite his eagerness he drove through the street with normal speed. He thought about buying some cake for them but dismissed it, he planned to take Jimin to eat outside. He just entered the elevator, a girl with yellow hair running to catch the elevator and he recognized her when she stood beside him.

“Jiyoung-ah?” he asked after she evened her posture.

The said girl turned her head to him and smiled brightly after seeing him. “Oh Yoongi-oppa. We don’t see each other much these past weeks.” She said while tucking her yellow hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m busy with work. How are you?” he asked while smiling.

“Fine, just a bit tired. I got a part time job and this week is hectic with assignment.” She huffed and the look really is adorable.

He chuckled and reached his hand to pat her head, “That’s how college work Jiyoung-ah. But why are you taking a job?” he was a bit curious, she didn’t have to work her family is considered wealthy.

“I want to have experience so then I will not have a shock when I started working in the future. It’s fun and I liked the job as well.” She said shrugging her shoulder.

The elevator dinged the door opened on their floor, they stepped out and Jiyoung stretched her hands with a box that have some bakery logo on them. He blinked confusedly at her, while she just smiled.

“I bring them for you and Jimin-oppa, it’s from my work place.” She said while laughing.

“Oh, thank you Jiyoung-ah. So you worked at bakery?” he asked after taking the offered box.

“Yeah, I thought of visiting you two that we didn’t see each other much. But I think today is not the right time.” she said while winking.

“Really I’m thankful for you to do this. Visit us when you’re free, Jiyoung-ah.” He smiled and received a nod from her.

He looked at her until she safely entered her apartment room, he walked to his own and opened the door. He slipped off his shoes when he heard soft footsteps, he looked up when the sound stopped. Jimin standing there with blue sweatshirt and black jeans smiling at him so sweetly, he enveloped the younger with his body. Jimin smelled like honey and apples, and the younger body is warm. He pecked the younger forehead when they parted but still had their arms on each other, Jimin pecked his lips in return.

When they pulled away Jimin noticed the box he carried, “Oh what’s that?” the younger asked.

“I met Jiyoung just now, she gave this to us.” He said and gave the box to Jimin.

Jimin opened the box slightly and beamed at him, “It’s my favorites and it’s so much.” He said with a smile.

“Jiyoung worked at that bakery, she really is something you know.” He said while chuckling remembering her.

“She worked at the bakery?” Jimin asked with the same confusion he felt before.

“Hm, she said he want to experience how work felt.” He said while they walked to the living room. “That’s why I said she’s something. She also wanted to visit but decided against it because she knows that we will spend some time together.” He sighed when he plopped down on the couch.

“Oh, she’s really a kind girl. She’s precious and I really adore her.” Jimin gushed while sitting beside him putting the box of cakes on the coffee table.

He was loosening his tie when Jimin leaned on his side, the younger is face him with his chest pressed on his left arms. He turned his head and reached Jimin’s hand, he grabbed Jimin’s right palm squeezed softly while looking at Jimin. The younger face is telling him all of the younger thoughts, the longing and relief and a bit hesitation. He interlaced their fingers when Jimin opened his mouth.

“Yoon-“ he leaned forward cutting the younger off by kissing Jimin’s lips. Jimin frozen for a few seconds but responded to the kiss, he moved his other hand to the other neck. He deepened the kiss taking advantage of Jimin open mouth before, the kiss didn’t take long they parted with a dazed looking Jimin.

His hand moved from Jimin neck to his cheeks rubbing the skin that tainted with pink dust, and then smiling while brushed the other bangs back. The expression before gone from Jimin’s face replaced by a dazed and full of love that he also had. He leaned forward again making Jimin closed his eyes by reflect, he pecked the other closed eyelids then the cute nose and both of the other cheeks. When he leaned back and Jimin opened his eyes with a smile he smiled back lovingly.

“How about we have dinner outside, hm?” he asked the younger.

“Okay…We can go to our favorite place then.” Jimin said while pulling away. “You should change your clothes and maybe take a shower.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He stood up and grabbed his work bag heading to their bedroom, saw Jimin opening the cake box and also stood up.

He walked back to the living room when he finished shower and changed his clothes, Jimin sat on the couch with a plate of cheese cake while watching some drama on TV. Jimin glanced at him when he sat down but continued to eat the cake until just half if it, the younger handed him the plate and stood up.

“Finish them, I change my clothes.” Jimin said and pecked his cheeks, “You look and smells good, dear.” The younger smiled sweetly and walked to their bathroom.

He smiled and started eating the cake, it’s delicious and he realized he’s really hungry. Jimin always know he thought. Jimin walked out of their bedroom after five minutes wearing a stripped black-purple turtle neck and black cardigan. He already finished the cake and washing the plates, just sitting on the couch the TV turned off. He walked to Jimin and holding the other hands.

The drive to their favorite place didn’t take long and they just exchanged little conversation. When they arrived the place isn’t full or deserted some couples, families and group of girls. They sat on the table a bit further in, a tall waiter greeted them. They ordered and talked while waiting for the food. Jimin was telling him about his student on dance class when he remembered about Taekwoon.

“Jimin-ah you know that the CEO at my office changed right?” he asked and continued when received the younger nod, “Apparently the new CEO is Jung Taekwoon and he said that he know you.” He finished and saw Jimin surprised face.

“Really hyung?” Jimin’s eyes are big and it’s adorable, he nodded. “I know Taekwoon-hyung he’s Hakyeon-hyung lover.”

“Yeah, he said so.” He answered making Jimin gaped.

“Hyung! Why are you telling me now? You should tell me sooner.” Jimin whined cutely.

“I kind of forget it.” He smiled sheepishly.

Jimin huffed and folded his hands on his chest, “If I know I thanked Taekwoon-hyung and Hakyeon-hyung. But why aren’t they also tell me about this?” Jimin asked, Yoongi shrugged his shoulder.

“I must ask Hakyeon-hyung about this tomorrow.” Jimin said with determined tone.

The waiter came with their food, the conversation stopped at that. They enjoyed the food together, feeding each other and laughing when one of them get their mouth messy with food. After finishing their food and paying they got back home, with the intention of watching movies and cuddling. They got to bed after the third movies because Jimin already nodding off on his side. They shared a few kiss before really falling asleep hugging each other sharing their body warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes just tell me, I fix them as soon as possible.


	11. Pondering, Hesitation and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is worrying about something and that makes Yoongi worrying about his Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have both Jimin and Yoongi POV, because I wanted to try something new. If you though this have a cliffhanger I didn't mean to but It's getting longer if I continued to make it just one chapter so I cut them. The next chapter probably released by the time I update my other story.
> 
> ♣ = Jimin  
> ♠ = Yoongi
> 
> Happy Reading~  
> Yazaki <3

♣

He roused from his sleep first he felt warm and then heard the sound of heartbeat faintly, he smiled knowing well the owner of them and nuzzled closer. The next thing he noticed is their legs tangled together and his husband hands draped on his waist. He opened his eyes slowly seeing the pale collarbone, he looked up slightly to see part of his husband sleeping face. He buried his face on the other neck smiling, the act made his husband move slightly. The hand on his waist tightening and he felt his hair moved by the other breathing near them. He sighed quietly opening his eyes and moved his hand on the other chest drawing imaginary lines, his mind filled with their date yesterday and his heart fluttered with fondness and love.

He was happy no he is happy, he can spend his time with husband after a long agonizing times he spend just alone while the other worked. He remembered how miserable he felt that times, but seeing his husband guilty and hurt face when apologizing to him he thought they both hurts. He forgave his husband, always no matter what because he knows that the other will do the same with him. But the number one reason is he loved Yoongi, he loves him so much that he wanted the man to be his forever. 

He already imagining how his future with Yoongi just after dating the man for three months, they will live together spending their time until they old together. His wish is granted now he married with Yoongi living in the comfy apartment they buy. That time he was content to become just like this but now…now he have another thought.

He stopped his hand and just stayed where Yoongi’s heart is, he leaned back a little so he can see the other face fully. He stared at the handsome face of his husband he moved his other hand to brush the hair that covered the other eyes, his touch light so he didn’t bother the other sleep. Yoongi is really handsome with his sharp jaw, small eyes and a bit small lips. If he and Yoongi have child what will they looked like, half him half Yoongi that would be amazing.  
He gasped, eyes widen slightly and his hand on Yoongi’s hair stilled. Just what did he thinking now, child – their child. His mind was directed on that thought these past weeks like when he broke down crying that night, when he was lonely taking care of Hyunsoo when Yoongi found him crying after the insecurity filled his mind. After that the thought always pop out whenever he saw Hyunsoo or babies the parents of his student bring with them. He disposed the thought just as fast as it appeared, thinking that they still not ready for that stage yet. 

He retracted his hand on Yoongi’s hair and settled on his own chest where his heart beating faster than normal. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself with Yoongi’s calm heartbeat he felt through his other palm. After a few minutes of silence he opened his eyes, seeing Yoongi peaceful face he smiled. He’s content like this just having Yoongi by his side, having Yoongi as his, he is thankful and he will cherish them – their love. 

He noticed that the sun already high because the light that come from the small opening of the curtain, he decided to make breakfast for the both of them. He slowly removed Yoongi arms from his waist to the bed, he then sat up looking again at Yoongi’s face. He leaned down and kissed the other lips sweetly and smiled happily while patting the other head. With a pleasant smile he walked to the bathroom brushed his teeth first then washed his face. He stared at his own reflection on the mirror, the skin under his eyes back to normal color unlike the past week how dark the skin because his lack of sleep. Actually he was a bit self conscious about his cheeks that still have the baby fat in them, but Yoongi said he liked them so he’s glad and didn’t think too much on them. He ruffled his black hair, trading his hair with his fingers thinking that maybe he should color his hair. 

Somehow he wanted to change his appearance a bit, when he’s in high school he maintained his body even forming a perfect abs. He began to change when he entered collage, when he didn’t have much time to train daily like before. His abs gone just a bit of muscles he still had, Taehyung said he showing his soft features it’s not like he didn’t have it before just he had both soft and hard features back in high school but showed the hard one more than the other. Taehyung liked to say that he’s more suited like this than like when he was in high school, he just shrugged what the other said but he was glad because Taehyung knew about his insecurities. Besides that time was when he met Yoongi become friends and then started dating after Yoongi confessed to him, and Yoongi always praised his looks and what he wore back then.  

He shook his head to clear his mind, he will ask Yoongi opinion about coloring his hair. He then continued to the kitchen, opened the fridge looking at the content while deciding what should he make, after grabbing what he needed and putting them in the counter he boiled some water to make Yoongi his coffee.

 

♠

His conscious started to come back from his state of sleep, his sense worked slowly but he still had his eyes closed. He felt the warm radiating from his side especially on his chest, he know it is his husband. Just with imagining the other face make his heart flutter, the other seemed to be still and he thought it’s rare for him to be the first to wake up. So he opened his eyes slowly with a little smile on his face, he wanted to see Jimin face despite the comfortable bed and warm blanket that luring him to sleep again. He expected that he will see Jimin peaceful angelic sleeping face but got a bit surprised that the other face is the opposite. The plump lips that he adored so much pursued to a slight frown, his face twisted slightly with eyebrows drawn together making the skin between the closed eyes wrinkled.

He then moved his gaze to the one of Jimin’s hand on his chest and the other on the younger own chest. He’s confused, what’s Jimin doing but he didn’t want to disturb the younger so he stayed silent observing the other face again. Now Jimin eyebrow didn’t draw together like before and his face didn’t look twisted anymore, his breath is steady but not like when he was asleep. Jimin’s awake he knows that but is the younger always do this every day?

When Jimin sighed he hurriedly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, he felt the other stare and tried to stay still. He felt the other moved away then his hand that draped on the younger waist lifted up and settled on the bed. The bed dipped near his head then he felt something soft touched his lips, definitely Jimin’s lips by how soft it felt. After the kiss ended Jimin patted his head and he assumed the other stood up and walked out of the room. He waited until the sound of footsteps gone to open his eyes, a dumb happy grin and a slight pink on his cheeks.

“Shit did he do that every time?” he asked himself while looking at the closed door.

He turned so he was laid on his back looking at their bedroom ceiling, he still smiling and his heart soaring with love and fondness to his husband. He stayed like that just thinking about Jimin how he loved the younger so much, and he halted when he remembered the face Jimin just before. What the younger thinking about at that time, he didn’t want to make the other sad and hurt again. He needed to know what bothering Jimin but he obviously couldn’t ask directly to the other, he should pay more attention to figure that out. Especially their anniversary just two days ahead and his prepared surprise for the younger, he hoped Jimin happy with what he planned for them. Well not exactly his plan, their parents and Namjoon participated on making the plan.

Talking about the plan he needed to talk to Namjoon about it, also his and Jimin’s parents will visit them tomorrow. He sat up then reached to grab his phone on the table near the bed, he scrolled down his contact and pressed the call button. Namjoon answered on the five rings, the other greeted him and he answered back.

“Joon, did you took care the flight schedule?” he asked to the point.

“Yeah, be thankful hyung. I also took care for where you guys will stay and the brochure for the place you wanted to visit.” Namjoon said with a proud tone.

“Hm, Thank you Namjoon-ah.” He said sincerely.

“Your welcome hyung, hope you enjoyed the trip with Jimin and I know you will.” Namjoon said laughing in the end with his own words, he also snorted knowing it right.

“Can we meet up today? I want to make sure of everything.” He asked.

“Of course, hyung but I only have this morning free. Need to go discuss something with Heebom-hyung about the story script on the afternoon.” He could hear rustling on the other side.

“That’s perfect, because I also had plan for that time.” he said while standing up.

“Date with Jimin?” Namjoon asked with playful voice.

He hummed getting a chuckle from the younger, “Okay than hyung see you at ten at the usual place.” Namjoon stated more likely asked for his confirmation.

“Yeah, see you there.” He answered and hung up after saying bye.

He put the phone on the desk and walked to the bathroom, slowly brushed his teeth and washing his face. He entered the kitchen when Jimin putting some bacon and egg on the plate, the younger looked up and smiling at him.

“Good morning, Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin stepped to the side and meeting half way, tilted his head up when he in front of him.

He closed the space between their face and kissed the other lips, their lips just touched for a few seconds they already parted. Jimin’s eyes still closed and had a dazed content expressions on his face, he leaned down again connected their lips with his head tilted to the right. His hands already gripped loosely at Jimin’s hip, while Jimin’s hands moved to his face. Jimin taste sweet, strawberry milk and he probably taste mint like their toothpaste. He nibbled on Jimin’s bottom lips earning a pleased sigh from the younger, after that he licked them and repeated the act until they parted to breath. He leaned back alittle to observe the other reaction, Jimin’s eyes slowly opened and his lips stretched to form a smile. The younger lips red and a bit puffy with how he nibbled on them, his cheeks dusted pink with blush. Over all Jimin looks beautiful, he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again so he pecked the younger lips. Jimin giggled after that, making him smile wider.  
“We should eat, the food will become cold.” Jimin said after distancing their body and sat on the chair.

“Yeah.” He agreed and took a seat across from Jimin.

They eat silently just glancing at each other sometime, exchanging smile but he mostly stared at Jimin. Because of that Jimin’s the first one to finish while he still have half of the food, while he finished his food Jimin was staring at him. The last bite he took Jimin stood up and gathered the plates, he turned to his side wanting to protest but Jimin shut him by pecking his forehead. The younger laughed after seeing his pout that looked weird because he still had food in his mouth, he watched Jimin washed the plates while drinking his coffee that Jimin made.

“Oh Hyung, what do you think if I colored my hair?” Jimin asked suddenly.

“Hm, I think it’s not a bad idea. Why you want to color them?” he asked while thinking about the color that suited his lovely husband.

“Yeah I intended to do it. I just want your opinion.” Jimin said with a lower voice in the end.

He stood up with a slight frown and walked until he right behind Jimin, “Whatever your hair color is, whatever you wear I love them all. Because I love you, no matter what your appearance is I like all about you, you know that Jimin-ah.” He hugged Jimin from behind.

“I know hyung and I love you too.” Jimin tone is soft and hint of shy in them, “Then I’ll color my hair tomorrow.”

“What color do you want?” he asked curiously because he can’t decide what’s better Jimin looked good in every color he imagined.

“It’s a secret~” Jimin said with playful tone.

He laughed and said he’s looking forward to them. They moved to the living room after that, intending to watch something together. He glanced at the clock on the wall near their TV, he still one hour and half until his meeting with Namjoon.

“Jiminie, I have to get some files from my office that I forgot to bring yesterday. Is that okay?” he asked when they settled on the couch. Jimin looked up at him flicker of sadness on his eyes making him quickly explain, “It will not take long, we will still go to our date in the afternoon.” 

“Oh…Okay then. Do you need to go now?” Jimin’s tone is calm and he’s glad that the sadness he saw before disappear.

“No, I’ll go in a hour at least.” He said smiling to reassure the other.

Jimin hummed and smiled back, the younger then snuggled closer after taking the remote. He put his hand on Jimin’s shoulder so the younger rested his head on between his shoulder and chest. They watched some news and a morning variety show, it currently talking about baby health and stuff about baby. He didn’t really taking interest on them, but Jimin seemed to be with how the younger eyes shine with curiosity and didn’t leave the TV screen. 

He decided to watch the younger face instead, how the other nodded his head slightly when the Mc saying something but after some minutes Jimin expression changed. The other had a slight frown and distant look on his face, he moved his gaze to see what made the other like that. The mother of the baby is talking about how she taking care of her baby, nothing weird that making Jimin like this. He looked back at the younger in time when Jimin shake his head a little and looked up. Their gaze met and he saw some flicker of something foreign on Jimin’s eyes, but it gone as soon as it came. Jimin smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back.

“Isn’t the baby cute, hyung?” the younger asked looking at the screen again.

“Yeah” he answered distracted still looking at Jimin.

Jimin giggled after seeing how adorable the baby acted, and he continued to ponder what the other thinking about just now. He didn’t do it too long though that the time showed that he should get going if not he will be late, he didn’t want to make Jimin wait for him to come back later. He informed the younger he’s going to change earned a nod from Jimin, he changed his clothes to a simple button up and black loose jeans. He took his work bag with his phone and wallet, when he walked back to living room Jimin still seated on the couch.

He approached the younger and kissed his lips and forehead when Jimin looked at him, he walked out after Jimin said ‘be careful on the way’. His mind still tried to find the answer for Jimin behavior, but when he actually arrived on the said café he and Namjoon usually meet his mind focused on the plan.

 

♣

He stared at the closed front door where his husband just go through, he sighed and let his body fall to his side. Legs drew together until his knees near his chest and arms covered his face and muffled the dejected sound from his mouth. He lowered his arms until it rested near his head staring blankly at the Tv screen that now playing a commercial. He unconsciously paying more attention to the program before, taking note in his mind about the important things that said. When he realized that he beaten himself for it, he also surprised that Yoongi looking at him when he just dismissed the thought. He hoped the older didn’t notice his thought, he wasn’t ready to hear the other reaction about it. 

He busied himself with doing laundry to distract his mind, he played some music on his hand phone to brighten his mood. The clothes all already washed and dried, he was folding the clothes when his phone vibrated. He carefully put the clothes to the basket and took the device seeing that he had two messages from Jaejoong-hyung. 

**10.24**  
_Jimin-ah are you at home right now?_

**10.24**  
_I want to spend time together with Hyunsoo too, he said he miss you._

He smiled happy hearing that Hyunsoo missing him, Jaejoong and he didn’t have time to spend together lately. It’s not a bad idea he can spend time waiting for Yoongi with the two of them.

**10.25**  
_I’m at home, it’s my day off. I miss you and Hyunsoo too, hyung._

**10.25**  
_I’ll be there in a minute~_

Jaejoong replied fast so the older must already prepared, so he stand up with the basket full of clothes bringing them to the bedroom. He put them on the bed and walked to the front door hearing the bell, he already smiling when the door opened revealing Jaejoong and Hyunsoo. Jaejoong reached for his elbow pulling him to an embrace, then Hyunsoo let out cute whiny voice with his arm stretched upwards. He pulled away from Jaejoong crouched down to Hyunsoo and holding the boy under his armpit lifted the little body until they’re face to face. He rubbed his nose to Hyunsoo’s little one making the younger giggle and laughed with his tiny hands touching Jimin’s cheeks and jaw.

“Hello, our cute Hyunsoo~” he cooed after warped one of his arm behind the boy back while the other under the little bottom to support him.

“Jimin-mama!” Hyunsoo greeted with a smiling face while patting his cheeks and his smile widen hearing the nickname Hyunsoo gave him.

He laughed and shifted the boy on his arms ushering Jaejoong who still standing there watching them, they settled on the couch with Hyunsoo on his lap after. Jaejoong gave him homemade cupcakes and pudding, the older casually enter the kitchen to store the food on the fridge and put some for them to eat. While the older gone he talked to Hyunsoo who seemed to be still smiling at him.

“Do you miss me, soo? I miss you so much.” He said while emphasize the latter and pecked the boy forehead after.

“Soo miss J’min-mama too. Co~ much!” Hyunsoo said with cute gesture, extending his little hands wide showing how much he mean.

“Wah~ I’m so happy. Then will you give me a kiss?” he asked while leaned his face to the other.

“Otay!” Hyunsoo broken word really sound adorable.

Hyunsoo leaned forward touching his lips onto his own just slightly, he pointed to his cheek indicating the younger to kiss it too. Hyunsoo giggled but pecked his both side of his cheeks he then showering the younger boy face with kisses. Their laughter filled the room the sound is melodious and the third voice that joined them also sounded mellifluous.

Small cup of pudding on hands he and Jaejoong began their talking, about everything and anything catching up with each other. Hyunsoo settled between them with Jaejoong occasionally feed some pudding to him, Jimin wiped the boy mouth if it became a bit messy. In the middle of their conversation his phone rang and by the ringtone it was his mom.

“Hello, mom.” He greeted happily while side glacing at Jaejoong who perked up hearing that.

“Jimin-ah… how are you?” his mom cheerful voice warmed his heart.

“I’m fine, mom. How about you and dad?” he asked while smiling, Hyungsoo babbling on his side also fueling his happy smile.

“I’m fine, your dad also fine but he just getting better after he got a cold last week.” His mom tone had that little sass and that mean his father must be near her.

“Is he okay now?” he asked worriedly, earning a hum from his mother, “I’m glad then. By the way, I miss you mom and dad too.” He said.

“I miss you too, Jimin-ah. Your dad also miss you, he said he miss your smile.” his mom said with a chuckle after making him doing the same. “Oh Jimin-ah your anniversary with Yoongi is near, right?” he asked.

He blinked trying to remember the date and he realized that she was right actually it’s very near just in two days from today. “Yeah, it’s the day after tomorrow. Why?” he asked.

“We planned to visit with Yoonjung and Jungki tomorrow.” He stayed silent stunned by how loving and caring his parent and Yoongi’s parent with their son life.

“Okay, I can’t wait to see you all.” He said with a grateful smile on his face.

“Oh, Yoonjung and I have a gift for you Jimin-ah. We choose them together, it’s your anniversary gift from us.” His mother is excited by her tone and he really curious about the gift after hearing her.

“Oh mom, you and Yoongi’s mom didn’t have to do that. But I’m thankful for the gift, and what is it – the gift?” he asked.

“It’s a secret, you will know when you received it tomorrow.” She said with playful tone.

“Come on mom~” he whined playfully but his attention diverted to the little hand that patted his thigh. Hyunsoo looked up to him with big doe eyes, he almost forget that the boy and Jaejoong here. “Oh, mom… Jaejoong-hyung here with me.” He mentioned the older with a smile.

“Really? I want to talk to him, Jimin-ah.” She said with a happy tone.

He gave Jaejoong his phone telling the older that her mom wanted to talk. Jaejoong accepted the device and held it near his ears while he gave his full attention to Hyunsoo who wanted to crawl onto his lap. He lifted the boy and seated him on his lap facing him, he blew from his mouth gently on the younger face. Hyunsoo closed his eyes and his bright laughter followed by his own after. He bended down to nuzzle his face on Hyunsoo’s neck, his fingers rubbing slowly on the other stomach tickling him. Hyunsoo’s little arm warped around his head, grasped his hair slightly while his laughter filled his hearing.

After that he straightened back while smiling, Hyunsoo still giggling and he started to make a weird sound with one of his hand moving around. Trying to make Hyunsoo keep smiling and laughing. He was too focused on Hyunsoo and the happiness he felt thrummed through his body that he didn’t realized the gaze Jaejoong had on him for a few moments ago. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head seeing Jaejoong extending his arm with his phone. He grasped the device and asked what did his mom said, Jaejoong telling him about the talk with his mom and Hyunsoo who reached for his phone. He distractedly let Hyunsoo have his phone, the boy tapped the screen. Jaejoong stare is somewhat making him couldn’t turn his gaze away.

“Jimin-ah, do you want to have a child?”

The question stunned him, he blinked a few times and then looked down at Hyunsoo who was playing with his phone. A small smile formed on his face imagining how his day spent with Yoongi’s and his child. 

“Yes.” His voice is small almost sound like a whisper but Jaejoong seemed to hear it.

He felt a gentle touch on his head and he looked up seeing Jaejoong looking at him with a smile.

“Then talk to Yoongi about it.” The older seemed always know his thought.

His smile dropped a bit, “Hyung I…” he closed his eyes for a few seconds finding his heart beating a little fast paced. “I’m not sure hyung, if Yoongi want to or not. I’m happy with how we are right now and I don’t want to make thing awkward between us.” He continued after opening his eyes.

“You didn’t know if you don’t try. Yoongi might be never thought about it but if you mentioned the topic he could agree to it.” Jaejoong gaze is kind and he could feel his emotion bubbling up.

“I feel insecure hyung…” he confessed.

“Jimin-ah…” Jaejoong said while cradling his head to his shoulder. “Just talk to Yoongi, Jimin. You know I’m always here for you, tell me everything when you do it, hm?”

“Okay, hyung. I’ll try to talk to him.” he said while enjoying the feel of Jaejoong’s hands treaded through his hair.

They pulled away after hearing Hyunsoo’s babbling and disgruntled sounds. When they saw Hyunsoo’s cute frown with furrowed eyebrow and adorable pout they laughed and cooing at the little boy antics.

♠

“So that’s all hyung. I also searched for the pamphlet about the place. It’s all settled.” Namjoon moved the file folder through the table to him.  
He opened them going through all of the file he needed to the vacation – pamphlet, air plane tickets, the route and map. He smiled to the younger as saying his thanks and Namjoon just nodded his head while sipping his coffee. They stayed silent for a while Namjoon sipping his coffee while looking at the people outside through the window on their side while he himself just staring at the tickets thinking how he will go with his precious person in the near time.  
“So hyung, how’s Jimin doing?” Namjoon suddenly asked making him look up.

His mouth tugged upward forming a smile while thinking about Jimin, “He’s doing fine, he’s taking a day off today so we going to go out after this.” his thought then going to the time when he’s too focused on his work that he neglected the precious Jimin. “But he’s not two weeks before.” He said with low voice.  
“Jin-hyung talked to me about Jimin that time. I might know that it’s about your work hyung, because you’re a workaholic.” Namjoon said surprised him that the younger heard. He opened his mouth to reply but the younger continued. “So, I just reassured him. I know you will fix it hyung, it’s Jimin’s and your’s struggle. We all have our own struggle and that will make us stronger.” Namjoon finished with a smile, his trademark smile – a dimpled smile.

He chuckled and smiling slightly at the younger but he’s glad to have a friends like Namjoon, who’s thoughtful and caring at the same time. “You and your philosophic talk.” He said instead.

They finished their drink while talking about their days, he gathered the file folder in his hands. They walked out together and bidding each other good bye. He drove back home thinking where should they go for their date, Jimin’s the one who decided but he need to come up with somewhere too if the younger didn’t have an idea.  
He entered the apartment with work bag in hands, “I’m back.” He said softly putting his shoes away. He saw Jimin on the living room bending down tidying the couch, the younger looked back to see him.

“Oh, hyung you’re back. Welcome back.” Jimin said while straightened and walked to him.

The younger pecked him on the lips making them both smile, “What’re you doing while I’m gone?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah. Jaejoong-hyung and Hyunsoo come visiting, so I spend my time with them.” The younger said while tugging Yoongi to the couch. He hummed watching Jimin’s happy face with a loving smile, “Mom also called, she said they will come visit tomorrow with your parent too.”

“Yeah? That’s good, I missed your mom and my mom cooking.” He said amused by Jimin’s reaction, the younger pouted.

“Is my cooking not good anymore?” Jimin said while looking up and pressing his chest to his side. 

He looked down at Jimin who looked cute and adorable like this but it also stirred something else on his stomach, he shook his head. “Of course not, your cooking always be my favorite.” He said and moved his head down to kiss Jimin.

They stayed for a few minutes lips touching each other, just sharing a sweet kiss. Jimin had a faint blush adoring his cheeks when they pulled away.  
“So where should we go, have you decided yet?” he asked.

“Yeah, Jaejoong-hyung mentioned about the new aquarium opened not too far away from here. Can we go there?” Jimin asked with a shy voice.

“Yeah, we can.” He said then pecked the younger forehead, “You’re so cute Jiminie.”

Jimin whined and swatted his shoulder, he clutched his shoulder and facing away the younger. He noticed the bag that he discarded on the table, he almost forgot about it.

“Why don’t we get ready then, I’ll going to put this first.” He said while grabbing the bag and standing up.

“Okay, I also have to finish folding our clothes.” Jimin said and following him to the bathroom


	13. NOT AN UPDATE - Clarification

Okay so I just want to let all my dearest readers know that I definitely not abandoned this story! It's dear to me, I love it so much I can't do that.

I make the status of this and the other story into Hiatus for at least one year. Because I decide to take a rest from writing story and focused on writing for my thesis. I can't enjoy writing here when my mind always flicked to how my thesis going. 

That's being said, I feel so sorry for those who patiently waiting for this story to update. But this is the reality, life is hard and I think I just got into depressed mode lately with how hectic my days are. Everything didn't go well with how you want it. 

I already wrote 3/4 for the new chapter but with school and other things it stayed like that for a while. I don't know if it will show or not but I save d it as draft here...

Anyway see you next year when I hopefully finish my thesis and be free from all that stress... Yeah, bye my dearest!

One more thing, I want to say Thank you to you who read this, commenting in this story, gave kudos and bookmarked to this story. I REALLY FELT TOUCHED AND GRATEFUL. THANK YOU!

P.s. I hope when I get back you all didn't forget about this story (but I'm not sure, I'm a shitty author)


End file.
